


Stay Close To Me

by CherryEmbly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, Fun, Light Angst, M/M, Never Full Smut Though, No Spoilers, Rating May Change, Role Reversal, Sweetness, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryEmbly/pseuds/CherryEmbly
Summary: Viktor looked scrolled through the various tweets already calling his Grand Prix Finals loss the ‘upset of the century,’ as if he didn’t know that already. He was a five-time Grand Prix gold medalist, three of those had been consecutive. Viktor was painstakingly aware of how shocking and upsetting it was that he’d fallen to an embarrassing last place to finish this year’s finals.





	1. Yuri on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU wherein Viktor is the one who loses at the Grand Prix Finals and it's Yuuri who becomes his coach. There will be a lot of parallels between this version and the anime, intentionally, but I tried to develop the story in a way that was still true to Yuuri and Viktor, just putting the shoes on the other feet. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Also, I uploaded it today (and will on Wednesdays) on purpose, because today we did not get a new YOI episode and nothing is more painful than that fact. 
> 
> P.S. Trace amounts of Oturio? Yutabek? in this fic. I love them and you can't take them away from me. So if you don't like it you can get out. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor lost the Grand Prix Finals and just barely qualified for Worlds. Feeling the crushing blow of losing to younger skaters and falling so far short of expectations, Viktor doesn't know if he will compete in Worlds or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should be noted that the competition composition will be a little different because it's Worlds not the GPF. 
> 
> Also should be noted that for logistical reasons too crazy to go into now, this takes place a year later than YOI. 
> 
> Lastly, it should be noted that I couldn't begin to know if programs change between the GP Series and Worlds, so let's just say they do.
> 
> P.S. Anzhela is the name I gave the brunette who skates at the rink in St. Petersburg. I'm sure she'll get a name in the new season and this will be wrong, but until then, Anzhela.

Viktor scrolled through the various tweets already calling his Grand Prix Finals loss the ‘upset of the century,’ as if he didn’t know that already. He was a five-time Grand Prix gold medalist, three of those had been consecutive. Viktor was painstakingly aware of how shocking and upsetting it was that he’d fallen to an embarrassing last place to finish this year’s finals. 

His phone buzzed in his hand. It was Yakov calling again. Viktor nudged the red ‘end’ button sadly. He had no desire to speak to Yakov when he already knew what he’d have to say. No he hadn’t figured out if he was retiring or not. No he wasn’t planning on competing in the European circuit, he’d barely qualified for Worlds. The answer to any of the multitudes of questions Yakov was going to ask, was ‘no.’ 

He returned to Twitter, scrolling through the articles tagged with his name and amidst the ‘disappointing loss’ and ‘shocking defeat’ articles, a series of new, possibly more upsetting, articles started to appear. 

_‘Has Viktor Been De-Throned?’_

_‘The Reign of Russia Ends, The Era of Japan Begins.’_

_‘Yuuri Katsuki: The New Viktor Nikiforov?’_

Viktor clicked on the last of these as Makkachin shifted in his lap causing one of the light blue pillows behind him to roll off the gray couch and fall casually to the white wood floors. 

“We caught up with recent Grand Prix gold medalist, Yuuri Katsuki, to talk to him about skating, dating and knocking Viktor Nikiforov off the pedestal,” a reporter in the video linked to the article announced. 

The camera shifted to a cute enough man, black hair, brown eyes and thin-rimmed glasses. He had a meek smile on and his cheeks were painted pink. “Skating is my way of meeting the skaters who’ve inspired me most, on the same playing field. I wouldn’t consider my career even a fraction of Viktor’s. It’ll be a long time before I get there.” 

“Even with his recent popularity, the young, Japanese skater remains humble. The same cannot be said for Viktor Nikiforov, himself, who refused to take a photo with his peer following the Grand Prix Final results.” 

The video shifted then, to the snotty, ginger photographer who’d demanded ‘old Viktor take a photo with new Viktor,’ but old Viktor was too embarrassed to go anywhere near ‘new Viktor.’ Rewatching himself turn, without words, away from Yuuri and an onslaught of cameras was even worse than being in the moment itself. Viktor didn’t need a reminder of the ass he'd made of himself, or how truly disappointed the Japanese skater looked to be stinted. 

Viktor angrily locked his phone and tossed it over to the small coffee table and Makkachin jolted up at the sound of it hitting the glass surface and then scurried down out of Viktor’s lap and trotted over to his dog bed, where he laid and prompty returned to sleep. 

“I need emotional support right now, you know,” Viktor whined at the giant poodle, but he was already snoozing away, leaving Viktor to fend for himself. 

The gray haired man stood up, walked from his open living room into the hallway and through it to his bedroom. He plopped face down onto his bed, hating that he still felt so uncomfortable amongst the gray and blue, down bed set that normally lulled him to sleep during his most restless moments. Of course, that wouldn’t work now. Nothing would. 

He turned over to his back, long, slim legs hanging down over the edge of the bed and stared at the ceiling. He could feel it happening already. The anxiety he felt when he thought about skating in another competition, the lack of desire to put on the same skates he might have had surgically attached to his feet a year or two ago. He was beginning to hate skating and he wanted anything but that. 

He drew off his bed again and walked back into the living room and retrieved his phone from the table. He then walked into the bathroom. It hadn’t stopped being his favorite room in his home. The warm charcoal, stone walls. The white tiled floor, red carpeting its way to the giant, glass encased shower, and regal marble tub. Viktor notoriously selected his places to live based on how luxurious and relaxing the bathrooms were. As an athlete, they virtually have to be able to accommodate how often he needs to bathe or relax. 

He leaned over the bathtub and ran the water, turning the hot and cold knobs until the temperature was to his satisfaction. He dropped in some oils and a sweet honey smelling bubble bath gel, then he turned around and pulled off his shirt, pants and briefs. As he disrobed he caught a glimpse of himself in the big mirror that took up most of the wall behind his vanity. It was probably just his imagination, but his hair seemed thinner and wispier than it’s it’s normal, full silk self, and his normally vibrant blue eyes seemed duller. He didn’t like it. 

He grabbed his phone and gently climbed over the edge of bathtub, settling in to the hot water and sinking down into it. He pulled out his phone and, ill-advised though it may be, returned to Twitter. Several fellow skaters were tweeting congratulations at the newest gold medalist, a few of them even sharing the video of his free skate to partner it. Viktor had already performed and dropped into a pit of self-loathing by the time Yuuri skated and didn’t get to see it. Though it was also ill-advised, he clicked on the video his peer, Chris, had shared and sighed as he prepared to watch. 

“Next on the ice is Yuuri Katsuki, representing Japan,” one announcer quietly said. 

“Apparently he choreographed this routine without the help of his coach, Celestino, and even had the music personally made. He calls both ‘Yuri on Ice,’” another explained. 

Viktor watched as he elegantly began his free skate. He looked calm and serene, and after having just watched the interview with his hair draped over his head and glasses, it was clear how much more handsome his face was with his hair and glasses pulled away. 

“Yuuri has three quads scheduled in this routine, the first one is a combination quad-double toe loop,” the original announcer said. “Here it comes… oh, the double turned into a single.” 

“The quads carry the most points, but by this stage in the game, routines need to be perfect to win gold,” the other announcer commented. 

That’s what Viktor believed too, but… 

“Yuuri’s interpretation of his routine is striking. The other skaters don’t hold a candle to him when it comes to expression.”

“I could agree with you there. He may even rival Viktor’s emotional performances at his peak.” 

Viktor wondered how long he’d have to be compared to the Japanese skater before he simply was his own thing and Viktor could stop feeling like a huge failure. He shifted around in the tub and the water swished around him. A burst of honey shot up into his nose and he breathed it in, relaxing with each passing second. 

“Here comes the second quad, a Salchow.” 

“Beautiful. He got great height on that.” 

Viktor couldn’t help but be captivated by Yuuri. He was no bangout technical performer, there was a lot to improve on still, but there was something intoxicating about him. Viktor couldn’t peel his eyes away and he was watching from an 8 inch iPhone screen. He couldn't imagine how engrossing it must have been to see in person. 

“He has a triple toe loop, triple axel, and another triple loop near back to back here. The forms on his spins were beautiful.” 

“Good height on the toe loop.” 

Viktor watched as Yuuri performed the same fundamental skating positions Viktor himself had perfected long ago. Spread Eagle, Ina Bauer, his routine wasn’t anything particularly difficult, but as a whole, with Yuuri performing it and the raw emotion he was pouring into it. It almost felt criminal to be watching it for free. 

“Yuuri Katsuki certainly stands alone when it comes to stamina.” 

_No kidding._ Viktor thought. 

“Agreed. The number of jumps he has in this routine alone far out numbers his fellow competitors and over half of them, including those incredible combinations we just saw, are in the second half of the routine.” 

“But here’s what he’s truly known for. His amazing step-sequences.” 

Viktor’s heart began racing. How was it possible to be so hypnotic? Yuuri looked so impassioned. So strong. Viktor had never seen anything like it in his fifteen years in the sport. 

“And here he goes with his final quad. The signature move of Viktor Nikiforov, the quadruple flip.” 

“Perfect!” The announcers went crazy. 

“Even Viktor himself never attempted such a powerful jump at the very end of a routine. Yuuri Katsuki truly is in a league all his own.” 

Yuuri ended his free with an heart warming sit spin and a final pose of his hands clasped over his chest, almost like he was praying. When the music finally faded away and the deafening applause of the audience took over, Yuuri dropped to his knees. 

“He’s fallen to his knees. His coach is running out to check he’s okay, but I’m sure it’s nothing more than emotions after giving such an amazing performance,” one announcer said. 

“His score hasn’t come in yet, but surely it’ll be enough to edge out Chris and JJ and earn his first Grand Prix gold!” 

“Move over, Nikiforov, the future is here, and it looks bright.” 

Viktor clicked his phone off, not entirely sure how he felt. Defeated? No. Weak? No. 

Certainly it was longer, but it felt like mere seconds that it took Viktor to climb out of the bath prematurely, get dressed in something warm and comfortable, grab a pair of skates and leave his apartment. 

He felt lost, but after having watched Yuuri skate, he was somehow seeing the light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

“It’s so early. You know I hate waking up early.”

Viktor waved off his rink-mate, Yuri, yawning and leaning over the barrier, blond hair covering most of his pale face, leaving but a cheek and a half-lidded, sleepy green eye to sight. Despite the boy being a full eleven years younger than Viktor, finding friends in the business knew no such age limitations. They were alike in skating styles and if Viktor was going to call anyone the ‘new Viktor NIkiforov’ it’d be him. He was rough around the edges, accurately nicknamed the Russian Punk among skating circles, but when he did try to put his attitude away, he was really just a great kid. 

“I wanted to show someone this,” Viktor said. 

“What’s going on?” Mila, a female rink-mate of Viktor’s, walked in with her skates draped over her shoulder. 

“What’s ever going on with Viktor?” Yuri hissed back. 

“Yuri, the music,” Viktor mumbled. 

Yuri lazily clicked the play button on the small, black stereo remote and a trilling piano melody filled the rink. Viktor had heard the song several dozen times in the last couple of days. He began to carefully and methodically show off Yuuri Katsuki’s free skate to Yuri and Mila. He felt more technically sound as the music grew, but could feel that he lacked something that Yuuri obviously had. What was Yuuri thinking when he skated the routine? How did he feel? Someone would have to be truly blissed to demand attention the way Yuuri did. What things in his life made Viktor happiest?

Makkachin?

Yuri, Mila, Anzhela, and Giorgi?

Yakov? 

Skating?

As the song approached the part where Yuuri performed his beautiful step sequence, the man himself fluttered into Viktor’s brain. How stunning he looked performing as if nothing else in the world existed. 

The quadruple flip that marked the end of the performance came and Viktor flew into the air, landing the jump effortlessly and earning him light gasps from Yuri and Mila. He was exhausted as he performed the final spins and struck the final pose, but he also felt invigorated. Like a thousand weights had been lifted from his shoulders. He really did love skating. 

He looked up at Yuri as the rink returned to silence and was surprised to find the sassy blond standing with his mouth agape and the tufts of his cheeks lightly hued. 

“Amazing…” he murmured. 

“Really?” Viktor asked. 

A shrill yelp broke out and Viktor and Yuri looked over at Mila. Her hands were clasped over face and she was looking at Viktor like she might cry. 

“Please don’t be mad,” Mila whined. 

“Why?” Viktor asked, skating over and catching his breath. 

Yuri walked over to her and she looked down at her phone sitting askew on the barrier; it had clearly been dropped there. Viktor looked at the screen and saw the blue notification on the top of her screen. 

_‘Your live video has been saved.’_

“You broadcasted it?!” Viktor barked. 

“I thought I was just recording! I didn’t know I was streaming!” 

Yuri threw amused looks and Viktor and Mila. “Ha. Old people.” 

Mila reached over at the speed of lightning and took Yuri’s collar into her hands. “I’m only three years older than you, you punk.” 

“Mila!” Viktor shouted. “Take the video down!” 

“Right!!” Mila dropped Yuri and her hands shook as she raced through her Facebook to her page. When she got there, her eyes widened and face turned an even darker shade of red. “Um… oh no…” 

“What?” Viktor and Yuri chorused. 

Mila held her phone outward to Viktor and his heart sank at what he saw. 

_‘5,862 Likes, 152 Shares -- 153 Shares -- 154 Shares.’_

“MILA!” Viktor shouted. 

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” 

“What are you so up in arms about?" Yuri asked, shrugging. "You wanted the attention back. Now you’ve got it.”

* * *

Viktor sat on his bed with Maccachin snuggled in his lap, listening as his phone rang off the hook. In the last 24 hours, more people than Viktor even remembered meeting called him. They wanted him to do exhibitions, talent competitions, reality shows. They wanted to know if he was calling Yuuri out by proving he could perform the routine better. He couldn’t honestly tell them it was supposed to be a private moment with he a couple friends that had gone viral because one of those friends has the brain capacity of jar of pickles.

That’s when something strange happened. He’d gotten phone calls, texts, voicemails, e-mails, facebook messages, instagram direct messages, tweets, but suddenly, someone was Facetiming him. Who would possibly go so far as to try and mock him to his face? He reached over, grabbed his phone, and apprehensively slid the little green phone across to answer. 

And Viktor’s heart dropped into his stomach. 

There, smiling on his screen as though it was entirely normal, was Mr. New Viktor himself, Yuuri Katsuki. 

“Oh, Viktor! I was afraid someone gave me the wrong number.” 

“I… I… Yuuri?” 

“Hello, Viktor.” Viktor caught himself looking around for cameras, certain he was being pranked. “What are you looking for?” Yuuri asked. 

“I… um…” 

“Viktor, I’ll cut right to the chase,” Yuuri said. “I’d like you to come visit me in Japan.” 

“Wh-what?” Viktor said. 

“My family owns an onsen here and I think it could be very relaxing for you. Besides. I’d like to discuss a proposition with you. You can bring Makkachin if you’d like.” 

The brown poodle lifted his head at the sound of his name, panting lightly. 

“Oh! Hi, Makkachin!” Yuuri sang as the dog's face came into view. 

Viktor was dumbfounded. Why was he sitting on a Facetime call with _the_ Yuuri Katsuki, smiling and greeting his dog like it was just some run-of-the-mill interaction? 

“Well, Viktor?” 

“Um…” 

“I’ll buy the ticket and send you the information. Do you mind leaving first thing in the morning?” 

“W-wait.”

“Okay, Viktor! See you tomorrow,” Yuuri announced. “Bye, Makkachin.” The poodle let out a low 'boof' in response.

“Y-Yuu--” the call dropped before Viktor could say another world. 

What in the hell just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What 'proposition' could _the_ Yuuri Katsuki have for Viktor?


	2. A Dream in Hasetsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor travels to Hasetsu to meet Yuuri and learns why the young skater called him there in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with the overwhelming response to this fic. I really do hope you guys like it. 
> 
> By the way, normally this fic will go up on Wednesdays, but I've been horribly sick and had the day off yesterday and just did nothing.

Viktor navigated to where his text messages from Yuuri sat idly reminding him of the twilight zone like circumstances he’d found himself in. 

“Bork!” Viktor looked down and Makkachin was up on all fours, nose set for the turnstile out of the train station. 

“Oh! Viktor!” 

Viktor’s heart bashed as he looked up. Standing there, as though it were a completely normal thing, was Yuuri Katsuki. He had his same innocent smile, but his cheeks and nose were tipped red in the cold. His black hair fell feathery across the top of his head, and he looked younger than Viktor knew the man to be with his glasses perched on his nose. He wore a fairly plain, albeit form fitting, track suit with shades of blue and yellow in it and it clung to the skater’s shapely form as he rushed forward through the crowd. 

Viktor took a few apprehensive steps forward, Makkachin close behind, and mustered as ordinary a smile as he could. “H-hi, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri’s face darkened in color. “Incredible. I can’t believe I’m talking to the Viktor Nikiforov.” 

Sentiments shared. Viktor was the older, more experienced skater. He had more accolades and awards than fit on the dedicated trophy shelves in his apartment, so why was he so sheepish talking to Yuuri? “I’m not all that impressive,” Viktor said. 

“Yeah, and I’m actually a woman,” Yuuri replied sarcastically. 

That he wasn’t. Viktor was no discriminator when it came to men and women. He considered attraction to others to be based on intellect, emotional and physical attraction and a flurry of other factors, none of which Viktor attributed to one’s genitalia. That being said, even through his longer than average eyelashes, and slim figure, Yuuri was all man. 

Those thoughts were making Viktor feel like the collar of his t-shirt was constricting his adam’s apple more than it was. With a deep swallow, he stopped mentally undressing the man long enough to hear him yelp, “you have to come to this side of the turnstile or we’ll never get anything done.” 

Viktor shook himself free of his lurid thoughts and pushed his way through the silver rods until he was free of, both the warmth of the train station, and his life before Yuuri Katsuki. He was within arm’s reach now. No going back. 

Yuuri held out a hand. “Well, it feels kind of strange doing this, but I’m Yuuri.” 

Viktor took the hand, svelte and warm in his grip, and shook it gently. “Viktor.” 

Viktor couldn’t help but stare at his own hand after Yuuri dropped it. Why did the feeling linger so severely?

“Thanks for coming.” Yuuri’s voice puffed around his mouth in a hazy cloud of smoke. “I know it was short notice.” 

Viktor still had no idea what he was doing in Japan to begin with. “Yeah.”

Yuuri shifted uncomfortably and his gaze fluttered in every direction but right at Viktor, He was nervous. It was cute. “Well, um. Let’s go. I’ll show you my family’s onsen. There’s a hot spring that’s really relaxing.” 

Viktor nodded. “Okay.” 

As they walked the streets of Hasetsu, Viktor didn’t know if he should press the issue of why he was there. The afternoon sun hung high over the coastal island and the seagulls screeched as they flapped along the shore. White fluffs of clouds hung low and a chilled breeze pushed Viktor’s silver hair all around. He looked up at the mountain that stabbed out of the otherwise flat horizon and the beautiful castle that sat atop it. It was a gorgeous place and innately calming. Viktor felt better just to be there. He took a deep breath in, the salty smell of water and vegetation filled his nostrils, and on the wind that blew, a hint of honey flowed in as well, likely from the grand prix champion standing upwind. 

“Oh, hello Yuuri.” A man fishing off the side of one of the bridges greeted him as they passed. “Say, is that a friend of yours?” 

Yuuri nodded. “Yeah. From skating. Viktor.” 

The man smiled warmly, nodding his head with recognition. “That one you’ve always looked up to? I knew you’d achieve your dreams someday, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri smiled warmly. “Thank you.” 

They parted from the fisherman with calm waves and pressed on. 

“How do you know that man, Yuuri?” Viktor asked. People in St. Petersburg didn’t greet one another like that. 

“Oh,” Yuuri began, “everyone kind of knows everyone here. It’s not a very big place.” 

“You must be a regular celebrity then,” Viktor retorted with a smirk. 

Another gust of wind blew Yuuri’s hair around and between it and the sun he was ethereal. “Actually, the opposite. Most everyone here has been here since before I started skating, so even though I've gradually achieved some fame, everyone still just treats me like regular old, Yuuri.” 

How nice. There was no middle ground for Viktor. Either people had no idea who he was or they fawned over him, typically the latter. Viktor couldn't even imagine a life where he didn't have to outrun paparazzi or check over his shoulder for crazed fans. He was a bit jealous. 

They finally turned off the pier and onto the main roads leading inland. Brightly colored signs decorated windows and overhangs and everything had a sort of ‘mom and pop’ feel to it. No more than a car or two cruised the streets at any given time and were older models even at that. Hasetsu wasn't antique, but it was dated. Rustic. Viktor liked it.

“We're headed in here,” Yuuri said, pointing to a brown slat roofed building with faded tan stucco walls. Despite having the same old look as the rest of Hasetsu, it had a well manicured garden, a freshly painted fence surrounding it and a popular buzz none of the places they'd passed so far, had. 

“This is my family's onsen,” Yuuri explained as they walked over. “My parents inherited it from my mom's parents. They used to be all over the place, but the novelty of Hasetsu died off and it was difficult to maintain such a touristy place. Ironically enough, the more of them that closed down, the better ours did. It turned it into a commodity.” Yuuri slid aside the screen door. “I'm back.” 

“Borf! Borf!” 

As soon as Yuuri and Viktor entered the building, a brown poodle came bounding to the door. 

Viktor cocked his head in confusion. “Makkachin?” The animal looked identical to his furry friend, apart from being just a little smaller. 

“Bork!” Makkachin stepped forward, pawing gently at his smaller likeness. 

Yuuri crouched and ruffled the smaller dog's floppy ears. “Vicchan. This is Makkachin. You two are friends now, so look after him.”

“Borf!” 

“Vicchan?” Viktor plucked the name from the Japanese phrase Yuuri spoke to the dog with. 

“Yeah.” Yuuri’s face turned bright red. “This is my dog… Viktor.” 

Viktor’s own face warmed in response. 

“Welcome back, Yuuri.” A short, stout woman with short brown hair and bespectacled brown eyes like Yuuri’s drifted over. She folded her hands in front of her and offered Viktor a friendly smile. “Welcome to Hasetsu, Viktor.”

Viktor offered a shallow head nod. “Thank you.” 

“Viktor, this is my mother, Hiroko Katsuki,” Yuuri introduced, pulling off his jacket. 

Hiroko reached out and took Yuuri’s jacket and then reached out her hand for Viktor’s. “Nice to meet you, Viktor. I can take your jacket.” 

Viktor peeled his brown leather gloves off his hands and then shoved them in his pocket and unwrapped himself from his tan trench coat and green scarf, handing them both over. “Thank you. It’s lovely to meet you as well.” 

Behind them, the door to the onsen slid open with a slam and a burst of chilled air slapped at Viktor’s skin. A woman, tall and beautiful, stood panting in the doorway. “I heard… I heard… I heard…” She looked up and her jaw dropped and hazelnut eyes widened. “V-V-Viktor Nikiforov!” 

“Hi,” Viktor greeted warmly. 

“Why are you all out of breath?” Yuuri asked the woman, shuffling over to slide the door shut. 

“Saw… Twitter… Viktor… Japan… Water…” she huffed. 

“What about water?” Yuuri asked, bending over to hear her better. 

“Get me some,” she hissed back. 

“Oh!” Yuuri turned, but Hiroko was already fluttering away. 

The woman stood upright and blushed when her eyes landed on Viktor. “He’s really here.” 

Yuuri nodded. “Yeah. Minako-Sensei this is--” Minako glared at Yuuri and he recoiled. “Right. Anyway, Viktor, this is my ballet instructor, Minako.” 

Most ice-skaters had some experience with ballet in their lives. The positions, moves and necessary core strength were all very similar. Viktor, however, had performed ballet in his lifetime. He took to ballet and performed with a Russian troupe during his teenage years. It was around that time, however, that skating really took off for him and he left professional ballet behind. If Yuuri had an actual ballet instructor, Viktor wondered if his experience with ballet was similar. 

“Nice to meet you.” Viktor extended a hand and Minako took it apprehensively. 

“N-nice to meet you.” 

“Borf!” 

“Bork!” 

Minato put her hands on her hips, looking down at the identical dogs. “Eh. You have a friend Vicchan?” 

“That’s Viktor’s dog, Makkachin,” Yuuri said. 

Minako chuckled. “Oh yeah. You got the same one because Viktor had one right?” 

Yuuri’s face pinked all the way over to the tips of his ears. “M-Minako-Sensei!” 

Hiroko came back with a glass of water in her hand, which she handed to Minako who took it and looked down at it like it was drivel. “This is…” 

“Water,” Hiroko, Yuuri and Viktor chorused. 

Hiroko handed it back. “Please, Hiroko, can I have something a little stronger. Viktor Nikiforov is standing here for god’s sake.” 

Viktor chuckled as Hiroko retrieved the glass. “Of course. Everyone come in and I can get you something to eat. Should I make Katsudon, Yuuri?” 

Yuuri’s face lit up and Viktor found himself drawn to the sweetness of it. “Yes please!” 

The three of them filed in, removing shoes and shuffling through the entryway and into the main dining room, where small old-fashioned tables scattered the area decorated with ninja-themed artifacts and the focal point of which was a television of only marginal size. A soccer game played quietly on it and a couple of patrons in dark blue robes sat at the nearest table, completely consumed. They arranged themselves around a table and it was at this point that Viktor decided he could no longer just drift along without knowing what he was doing. 

“Yuuri, can I ask you a question,” Viktor said. 

Yuuri nodded. “Of course, anything.” 

“Why am I here?” 

Minako and Yuuri exchanged downtrodden glances, and then Minako stood back up and twirled (literally) away from the table. Yuuri’s expression changed, becoming emotional and sad. Viktor did not like it. 

“I… um… Well, I’m sorry if this makes me sound arrogant or something,” Yuuri began softly. 

Viktor shook his head. Yuuri had every right to be arrogant. “Not at all. Go ahead.” 

“I made the decision after this year’s Grand Prix Finals… to retire.” 

Viktor’s heart screeched to a halt. Images of Yuuri performing his stunning On Ice routine flashed through his brain. Why would such a talented and beautiful skater ever retire? “What? Why?! You can’t!” 

Yuuri shook his head. “Medical reasons. My right kneecap is deteriorating.” 

Viktor leaned forward with urgency. “That’s not that bad of an injury. It happens to lots of skaters! It’s really treatable.” 

Yuuri shook his head again. “I’ve already had two surgeries. Something about it, it just doesn’t want to heal. My doctor says if I continue to skate, it’s just going to get worse.” 

Viktor could see Yuuri dropping from his feet at the end of his routine. He really had fallen from pain not from emotions. 

“There are no options? What about medical treatment overseas? Medical advancements in America are far supe--” 

“That’s where all of my treatments have been. We first discovered it when my home rink was in Detroit,” Yuuri said. 

“But--” 

Yuuri reached forward brazenly and placed a hand on top of Viktor’s. “It’s okay. It seems silly, but seeing you this frantic about it makes me feel a little better. Don’t worry about it. I’ve made my peace with it.” 

Viktor couldn’t believe it. Yuuri was such an amazing skater. To have his opportunities cut short like that. Viktor swapped his hands with Yuuri’s so his were on top. “I’m sorry, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri’s face hued over. “Thank you, Viktor.” He gently pulled his hands back and placed them in his lap. “Anyway. This is the arrogant part, I guess…” 

“It’s okay,” Viktor replied. 

“I… I want to see you climb the podium again…” Yuuri murmured. 

Viktor’s heart thrashed in his chest. “W… What?” 

“I know that you qualified for World’s, but haven’t said if you’re competing or not. You’re the skater that inspired me to skate in the first place. I saw how discouraged you were after the Grand Prix Finals. I just… I wanted to ask you face to face not to give up. You still have a lot of victories left in you,” Yuuri said, then a sly smile found his face. “Viktor-ies.” His smile evacuated immediately and he bowed his head. “I’m ashamed.” 

Viktor laughed. “Wow.” 

“I… I know I don’t really have the right to ask something like this of you, but…” Yuuri looked up again, fire behind his eyes. “I wanted to ask you to fight for me too!” 

It wasn’t arrogant at all, the sentiment was inherently beautiful. That Yuuri would trust Viktor with something so special, he was moved. 

“I’ll fight for you, Yuuri,” Viktor said. 

Yuuri’s cheeks dusted over with color. “You will?”

“On one condition,” Viktor said. 

“What?” Yuuri said. 

“I want you to coach me,” Viktor said. 

Yuuri’s eyes widened obscurely behind his glasses. “C-coach? Coach you?” Viktor nodded and Yuuri shook his head. “You’re far more experienced than me and I don’t think I could have anything to teach you.” 

Viktor drew back, already feeling embarrassed to open up, but if Yuuri could, so could he. “The reason I did so poorly at the Grand Prix Finals is because I lost my passion. I’d been so confident up to that point. It wasn’t that my fellow competitors had been weak, but I didn’t struggle to take gold. I got complacent so that went amazing skaters like you cropped up, you completely took me by surprise and destroyed me. Maybe, technically, I’m more experienced, but I think you have the fire that I’m missing. If we work together, maybe I can find it again.” 

“I’ll just send you ‘good luck’ texts,” Yuuri yelped nervously. “I’m not a coach.” 

“Your ice-skating career can’t stop here,” Viktor said. “So if you can’t go on as a skater, go on as a coach. Start with me.” 

Yuuri sat in silence for a while and Viktor let it linger. There they were. Two people who hardly knew each other, sharing such an intense and emotional moment. Viktor believed every word of what he was saying to Yuuri and if turning over the rest of his season to Yuuri meant he could have a little bit of what he’d be losing, Viktor couldn’t do it quick enough. 

“O… okay, Viktor. I’ll coach you,” Yuuri said, face turned down.

Viktor smiled. “Then it’s settled. Makkachin and I will stay here and you’ll be my coach.” Viktor reached forward and put his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and the other glanced up, rattling Viktor’s bones with thrill. “Thank you, Yuuri.” 

“No,” Yuuri smiled, “thank you.”

* * *

_‘Legendary Viktor Nikforov announces Yuuri Katsuki will take over as his coach for the World Tournament.’_

“What?” 

“N-now, don’t get all crazy. We still have a lot of work to do and you just barely squeaked--” 

“Why Viktor? He’s washed up and fading anyway. If he’s going to coach someone, it should be someone like me.” 

“I take offense to that, you know. W-where are you going?!”

“I’m going to Hasetsu.” 

“W-what? Why?” 

“To make things right. Yuuri Katsuki is going to be my coach and Viktor can go back to Russia and fade out like he was already planning.” 

“You don’t sound like your regular self. W-wait, get back here! Minami!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasetsu starts to get a bit crowded.


	3. In Regards to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri are disrupted by a certain excitable Japanese skater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you guys are liking it so far! :)

“I’m serious! Put your cameras away! This isn’t some circus!” 

Viktor smiled as he watched Yuuri flailing about trying to stop his friend’s children, Axel, Lutz and Loop, from taking photos of he and Viktor’s training and posting them on the internet. The rotund children were absolutely adorable and, apart from their far above age understanding of business techniques, the three were just regular kids and Viktor didn’t have a ton of experience with that. Yuuri had told him when he introduced Viktor to them and their parents, Yuuko and Takeshi, that he’d spend his time off training with the triplets only to find they’d recorded whole sessions and plastered them on their blog. 

“Come on, Yuuri!” Axel whined, her light blue vest fluttering as she skated backwards with her camera set for him. 

“We just want to remember this time,” Lutz yelped as Yuuri reached for her pigtails to try and slow her down. 

Loop stood center ice with her arms folded across her pink vest, snickering. “Make sure you get a good shot of his butt. I don’t get it, but our blog always does better when there are shots of his butt.” 

Viktor got it. 

“Don’t get shots of my butt!” Yuuri squealed. “Oi! You three!” 

It was so normal somehow. Being on the ice with Yuuri and the Nishigori triplets, laughing as the Japanese skater exerted way too much energy trying to catch the trio. It wasn’t something Viktor had ever done before, so he couldn’t place why it was so familiar to him. He was just comfortable, like if he was given the choice, he’d spend the rest of his days that way. 

“You’ll have to excuse my girls, Viktor,” Yuuri’s childhood friend, Yuuko sang to him, entering the rink from the door behind him. “They’re a bit excitable. They get it from their father.” Viktor chuckled. He’d seen the way Yuuko freaked out when Viktor first showed up at the Ice Castle to begin practice with Yuuri and the way she smacked the barrier excitedly when Viktor and Yuuri skated bits and pieces of his On Ice routine together. Viktor wasn’t so sure the triplets hadn’t inherited the energy from their mother. “I hope they aren’t disrupting your time too much.” 

“Not at all.” Viktor waved his hand. “I’m having fun.” 

“Well, if nothing else, they’re a good time,” Yuuko said with a bright smile. She was pretty. Pretty enough that it was a heavy indicator of Yuuri’s sexuality that he didn’t seem attracted to her. 

Yuuri screeched as one of his fervent attempts to snatch one of the triplets camera phones resulted in him falling forward off his skates and smashing, face first, onto the ice below. 

Yuuko asked. “HEY!” 

“Yuuri!” Viktor skated over to where Yuuri was laying on the ice and crouched next to him. “Are you okay?”

“Sorry, Yuuri,” the triplets chorused. 

“You three, off the ice, now!” Yuuko barked. “You’ve created enough trouble for one day.” 

The triplets didn’t argue then. There was a distinct tone difference from when Yuuko was playfully reprimanding her daughters and when she was serious. The girls skated off the ice with their heads held low, and mumbled as they walked past their mother and back through the door to the locker rooms. 

Viktor helped Yuuri up. “Are you okay?” he asked again. “That was a hard fall.” 

“I’m okay,” Yuuri grunted, lifting his glasses from the ice and perching them on his nose carefully. “Thank you, Viktor.” 

“Wait you can’t go in there! It’s a private practice!” 

Yuuri and Viktor looked back towards the door and Nishigori was chasing after a man, brazenly entering with no regard for the manager’s disapproval. 

Viktor’s eyes widened slightly. He recognized the man. He was a little shorter than Yuuri and had spiked, sandy blond hair with dyed, red accents in the front. His brown eyes and pink tipped cheeks gave him an innocent look that was belied by his harsh expression. Through his black leggings and blue, form-hugging jacket, Viktor could see the tiny man was still very fit. 

“Minami? What are you doing here?” Yuuri asked. 

That’s right. Kenjirou Minami, the Japanese skater who’d placed just below Viktor to qualify for the Grand Prix finals. Viktor just barely squeaked past him only to then go to the finals and tank his routines. He could only imagine that didn’t make him a popular person in the young skater’s eyes. 

“Oi, stop, you--” Nishigori grunted as his daughters blasted past him with their phones and cameras high. 

“Kenjirou Minami is here too now!” Loop mused, snapping a photo. 

“We can turn these into posters and sell them!” Loop rubbed her hands together slyly. 

“Minami! Look this way…” Axel was on the ground trying to slide under Minami for a better photo. 

“Yuuri is it true you’re retiring?!” Minami asked, ignoring the three. 

Yuuri shot a glare at Axel, Lutz and Loop and they rigidified before skidding from the rink quickly. “I was going to make a formal announcement next week,” he grumbled. 

“Sorry, Yuuri,” Nishigori grumbled. “My girls are a bit much, eh?”

“Don’t ignore me!” Minami stopped a foot in protest. 

“Minami, I’m sorry. I am retiring. I have health issues and can’t maintain the sport anymore,” Yuuri admitted. “I’m going to stay involved as a coach,” he said, lighter. “I’m starting with Viktor.” 

Viktor’s heart shaped mouth curved into a smile as he held up a hand. “Hi.” 

Minami crossed his arms. “That’s why I’m here,” he huffed. “If you’re going to coach someone, shouldn’t it be me?” 

Viktor recoiled and Yuuri’s brow bunched. “Huh?” they chorused. 

“I’m a younger skater, like you, and we have similar styles. We even represent the same country,” Minami contended. 

“Yeah, but--” 

“Plus, don’t forget you made me a promise,” Minami added quickly. 

Promise?

“I did?” Yuuri asked with an innocent head cock. 

Minami charged forward, slamming his hands on the barrier and leaning over in exasperation. “Don’t tell me you forgot! That promise means everything to me!” 

Yuuri scratched the back of his head. “Uhhhh.” 

“Yuuri!” Minami pointed at him, only the tip of his finger sticking out through the black gloves with the tops of the finger slots missing. “You promised me that you wouldn’t retire until you and I could compete in the Grand Prix Finals together. I just barely missed it this year, but I promise that won’t happen again! With you as my coach, I won’t feel like I’m losing my dream!” 

Viktor’s heart panged and skin pimpled with the resolve of it. In a way, he was right. It wasn’t just Yuuri giving up his ambitions with his injury, there had to be other skaters just like Minami who couldn’t achieve their dreams of facing Yuuri as a fellow competitor now. It made Viktor sad that he hadn’t taken his opportunity to do so seriously. He’d love the chance to face Yuuri again seriously, with all his might as a skater, but like Minami, he’d never get that chance. 

“Since you made that promise to me and can’t follow through, you should be my coach. Viktor’s had plenty of time in this sport. He has tons of awards and recognition. He doesn’t need a coach like you. I do. I can understand the kind of skater you are better than him. You should coach me!” Minami demanded. 

Both men stared at the young skater, only just having turned 19 a couple months before the Grand Prix Finals. 

“Minami,” Yuuri started quietly with his head turned down, “I’m sorry I made such an important promise to you that I can’t keep.” 

“Yuuri…” Viktor whispered. 

“But, I asked Viktor to come here as a personal favor. We’ve made our own promises to each other that I don’t intend to break. I’m sorry. Maybe our professional paths can cross in the future, but for now I’m going to coach Viktor and help him win the World Championships. I hope you can understand,” Yuuri explained. 

It pained Viktor that Yuuri seemed stressed by the situation. If Minami had shown up a few weeks ago looking to be coached by Yuuri, would he have done it? Minami did show much more promise than Viktor and had far more of his career left. Maybe it was better for Yuuri to coach Minami. 

Viktor put a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and the meek skater looked up at him. “Yuuri, I--” 

“I’ll fight for it!” Minami exclaimed, drawing both men’s gazes back to him. “I’ll fight to have you as my coach.” 

“Minami--” 

“I’ll present a program and Viktor can too. You can decide then who looks more like they’re going to win World’s and decide based on that,” Minami said. “You have to agree that if we compete right here, right now, whoever does better is more deserving of your tutelage!” 

Yuuri slid his slipping glasses back up his nose. “Minami. I’m not going to--

“I accept.” Minami and Yuuri both looked at Viktor with shock. “I accept your challenge,” he stated firmly. 

Yuuri put his hand on Viktor’s shoulder then. “You don’t have to, Viktor. I already agreed to be your coach.” 

“Minami is right,” Viktor said. “I only just barely made it into the Grand Prix Finals over him and then when I got there I presented the worst programs of my entire career.” 

Yuuri shook his head frantically. “Yeah, but--” 

“I’m not going to have you debut as a coach to someone who can’t carry that weight with all it’s worth. If I can’t beat Minami in a small competition with just you, there’s no way I would accomplish our dreams at Worlds.” Viktor lightened his blue eyes and smiled at Yuuri. “Please. Allow me this chance to prove myself to you.” 

“You don’t have to prove yourself,” Yuuri whined. “Besides, you’re discarding your old programs. What will you skate?” 

“I could skate one of them,” Viktor said. “Just this once.” 

“Viktor you really don’t have to do this,” Yuuri pleaded. 

Viktor leaned forward playfully, exerting his height advantage. “Do you lack that much faith that I’ll win?”

Yuuri’s cheeks blazed red and a single bead of sweat dripped from his hairline and down his cheek. “N-n-n-no.” 

Viktor returned to an upright position. “Then you should have no problem.” 

Yuuri sighed, rebalancing his glasses again. “Fine, then I have an idea.” 

“An idea?” Viktor said. “What is it?”

Yuuri skated from the ice where he and Viktor were standing, onto the carpeted area, slid on his skate guards and walked over to his bag. He unzipped it and clumsily ruffled through it for a few seconds before pulling out a small black notebook. He walked back over to the opening in the barrier where Minami and Viktor met him on either side. Yuuri flipped open to mid-notebook and revealed two pages, one titled ‘Eros’ and one titled ‘Agape.’ 

“Just before I found out that I was going to have to stop skating, Celestino and I began work on my pieces for next season. We were thinking I’d only have to take the remainder of this season off, so we wanted to start working on them early so I wouldn’t get too sluggish,” Yuuri said. 

Minami chuckled. “During the off seasons you always put on an extra layer or two of… insulation.” 

Yuuri’s face hued over. “Minami…” 

Minami laughed. “Imagine my shock when I came to visit you last year and you looked like a little piggy version of yourself.” 

Yuuri nudged Minami. “Be quiet! I carry weight easier than most. I always get rid of it!” 

“Yeah, but you always find it too. Remember in the summer when…” 

The voices faded out as Viktor’s heart started to race. 

Minami had a much better relationship with Yuuri than he did. They’d spent time together outside of skating, so much so that Minami even had stories about him and knew his quirks. Viktor found himself jealous. How strange was it to be jealous about not knowing a skater well enough that he refused to even acknowledge a few months ago. 

But it was what it was. 

Viktor wanted to know everything about Yuuri. He didn’t like being the one who knew the least about him; always having people from 8-year old triplets to young, more aspiring skaters, show him up. 

Viktor shouldn’t have let his pride make him accept the bet. He should have taken his blind luck to land himself with Yuuri and run with it. Minami had a clear advantage and if Viktor lost, which was likely, he’d have to give Yuuri up. 

He didn’t want to give Yuuri up. He wanted to be near Yuuri and learn more about him. In just the few weeks that they’d spent together, he’d become important to him. Why? How? 

“Viktor?” Yuuri’s calm voice pierced his thoughts. “Are you okay?”

Viktor looked at Yuuri and then over at Minami, throwing him an indignant smile. “I’m okay, Yuuri,” he assured. 

But he wasn’t okay. 

He wasn’t okay at all. 

“Well, anyway,” Yuuri said. “These two programs were made to go together. They’re two different routines choreographed to the same music.” 

Viktor’s eyes widened. “The same music?” He’d never heard of such a thing. 

“Well, not exactly the same,” Yuuri said. He snagged the small white stereo remote from the other side of the barrier and after pressing a few buttons, in an order Viktor didn’t understand, the sound of a woman’s voice filled the rink with a beautiful melody. “There’s one piece of music that was composed with two opposing versions and two opposing themes. The song is called ‘In Regards to Love’ and this side of it is called ‘Agape.’” 

“Agape?” Minami said. 

Yuuri nodded. “It means unconditional love. Notice how there isn’t that many instruments other than the voices.” Yuuri closed his eyes. “Unconditional love stands alone. Loving something unhindered and with every fiber of one’s being.” 

Viktor could not, in any way, relate to that feeling. He’d never felt it before. 

“It’s beautiful,” Minami said. “It reminds me of my mom.” 

Yuuri’s eyes shot open and he nodded excitedly. “Me too! When I skate this routine, that’s who I think of. How she takes care of me when I’m sick, or texts me right before every competition.” 

Again, Viktor couldn’t relate. If telling his parents he wanted to ice skate professionally hadn’t caused them to completely disown him, telling them his boyfriend at that time was supportive certainly did. He supposed children were probably supposed to be able to love their parents unconditionally even long after their parents stop, but it wasn’t the case for Viktor. He’d never felt unconditional love, and more so, he truly believed no one had ever felt it for him. 

Yuuri clicked to the next piece. It was wildly different with a dramatic flamenco guitar trilling in the beginning. It had a certain spanish flare to it and was exciting and engulfing. Viktor enjoyed it much more. 

“This part is called ‘Eros,’” Yuuri said. 

“Eros,” Viktor repeated. 

“Sexual love,” Yuuri said, his cheeks reddening again in something Viktor was beginning to realize happened fairly often. Yuuri smiled, but there was a hint of innocence behind it. It set Viktor’s mind on fire. How much sexual love had Yuuri actually experienced in his lifetime? “Completely melting around someone else. Abundant pleasure,” Yuuri explained. “There’s… nothing like it.” 

There was hesitation in Yuuri’s voice that Viktor desperately wanted to understand. “Yuuri?” he called out as he brushed way a wisp of Yuuri’s black hair, forgetting for a moment that they weren’t alone. 

Yuuri’s blush extended all the way to his ears and he moved his head, ever so slightly, to free himself of Viktor’s touch. He stopped the music and cleared his throat. “S-s-so, um, what I’m th-thinking is that,” he cleared his throat again, “one of you could take the Agape routine and one of you the Eros. You can work on them this week and then present them at the end.” 

“So, who gets what?” Minami asked. 

“Well,” Yuuri looked over at Viktor, “you’re the one who’s been disrupted by all this, so why don’t you tell me which one you want.” 

It was a no brainer. Viktor had plenty of experience with sex and the kind of physical love that two people can give to one another. He already shot himself in one foot by even agreeing to the silly competition, he wouldn’t shoot himself in his other by intentionally taking on a routine he couldn’t emote. 

“Eros,” he said confidently. 

Minami smiled. “Pfft. That would have been a perfect opportunity to stick me with something I’d struggle with. Oh well.” 

Damn it. Viktor hadn’t considered that. Minami was still very young. Even if he got a jump start on sexual experiences, he definitely wasn’t old enough to have a range strong enough to fill the music Yuuri had played for them. Additionally, there were other World competitors whose specialties were sexuality and sex appeal. Compared to them, Minami was nothing. 

But was that was Viktor was about? Purposely sabotaging his competition? 

Yuuri smiled and that time it was a rare one of mischief. “Then…” He looked over at Minami. “Minami will skate the Eros routine,” he looked at Viktor “and Viktor will skate the Agape.” 

Minami and Viktor’s jaws each dropped. 

“W-w-what?” Minami sputtered. “Viktor said he wants Eros. It’s better for him.” 

“Skating is about surprising your audience,” Yuuri smiled at Viktor. “I learned that from you.” 

“Yuuri…” Viktor murmured. 

“If either of you are going to take Worlds, it’s going to be by doing someone no one expects and doing it better than everyone expects. That’s why I’ve decided it this way,” Yuuri said. From the back of the notebook he pulled out a couple of CDs each labeled to match the routines. He handed the Agape to Viktor and the Eros to Minami. “Here is your music. Listen to it tonight. Constantly. You should have these songs memorized by tomorrow, and when we come in, I’ll get started teaching each of you the routines.” 

With that, Yuuri turned, returned his black notebook to his backpack, slipped it on his back, and walked out of the rink without another word. 

Viktor’s heart was pounding and sweat was dropping from his temple. Whether or not Minami could pull the Eros routine out didn’t matter to him. How was he ever going to accurately display unconditional love when he’d never felt that way before? 

Minami let out a low chuckle. “Well, I guess I’ll have to show Yuuri how I really feel,” he said slyly. 

“W-what?” Viktor said nervously. 

“I haven’t experienced a ton of sexual love myself, but I know that I want Yuuri. I have for a long time. If I pour those feelings into my routine, he’s sure to pick me.” Minami glared up at Viktor, caramel eyes blazing with passion. “I’ll seduce him in my routine and send you back to Russia with nothing.” 

Minami turned, waving a hand through the air. “Sayonara, Viktor.” 

Viktor swallowed hard as he watched him walk away. Minami was young and talented and he’d snuck up on Viktor the same way Yuuri had. He was going to cause Viktor to lose the competition, and then… 

“…I’m going to lose, Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is disturbed to find a certain set of triplets has turned Viktor and Minami's private competition into a public event.


	4. Agape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor has to sort through his feelings if he has any hope of connecting to his routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO much for your kind words. I'm really, really glad you're liking it so far.

Viktor and Yuuri sat staring at the posters plastered against the brick of the small general store they frequented for snacks after practice. 

“Hot Springs on Ice?” Yuuri mumbled. 

Viktor leaned in, gazing over the small print. “Viktor Nikiforov and Kenjirou Minami face off in the hottest regional competition of the season, Hot Springs on Ice. January 21st at 7:00pm. Tickets on sale now.” 

“Th-thirty thousand yen?!” Yuuri yelped. “What is this?!”

“What’s Nishi-San productions?” Viktor said. 

Yuuri dropped his head so hard his glasses began to slide off his face. “It’s the triplets.” He looked up at Viktor, sliding his glasses back up his nose. “I’m sorry, Viktor. Half the world probably knows by now.” 

Viktor couldn’t entirely hear Yuuri’s words. He was too distracted by how cute the man looked with chilled, red-tipped cheeks and nose. 

“Let’s just hurry back to the onsen. I’ll call Yuuko when we get there and ask how bad it is,” Yuuri said, then he turned and started off, small puffs of smoke revealing that he was ruminating to himself quietly. 

Viktor followed him, dragging a little behind. Without Yuuri’s face as a distraction, the reality of what they’d just learned settled over him. The Nishigori triplets had turned his small competition against Minami into a spectacle. He had already halfway planned on losing the contest and fading out quietly, but now everyone would know that he couldn’t beat a single skater, let alone the entire world. 

They trudged up the walkway, through the snow, along the fence that separated the onsen from the street. Yuuri stopped and Viktor questioned it only until he heard the extensive murmur of, what could only be, a hundred people. Viktor stopped too and he and Yuuri exchanged nervous glances before Yuuri finally took a few steps forward and peeked his head around the fence. 

“Oh, no…” Yuuri grumbled. 

“What?” Viktor said, leaning around over him. 

There was at least 50 photographers and an additional 50 or 60 fans all standing around the entrance to the onsen with Yuuri’s mother and sister barely managing to keep the crowd at bay. 

Viktor walked around Yuuri and made his way towards the crowd, but Yuuri reached out and grabbed his hand. “What are you doing? There’s so many!” 

“It’s fine,” Viktor said. “I’m used to this, besides we need to save your family.” Yuuri dropped Viktor’s hand and shakily stood to his feet and followed Viktor up the path. “Hi!” Viktor greeted. 

The crowd turned to face them and immediately rushed them. The flick and flash of cameras was plenty familiar to Viktor, but Yuuri cowered behind. 

“What’s wrong? You have to have this happen to you all the time,” Viktor murmured. 

“No,” Yuuri whispered. “I keep it quiet that I live in Hasetsu. Even when I was in Detroit I wasn’t that big of a deal so it never happened to me.” 

“I’ll take the lead then,” Viktor announced happily. 

The reporters closed in on them and stuck various sizes and shapes of microphones into their face and questions flew at them from all angles. 

“Is it true you two eloped?” one reporter shouted out. 

“W-what?!” Yuuri yelped. 

“Viktor! Are you paying Yuuri to forgo World’s and increase your own chances?” 

Yuuri stood up straight and held out a hand. “Wait!” 

“Yuuri, is this your formal coming out?”

“Viktor, are you living together?”

Viktor held up a hand. “I appreciate your interest in Yuuri and I’s lives. Right now our main focus is the Hot Spring on Ice event. Please feel free to stay and enjoy Hasetsu this week and we’ll be more than happy to answer any questions for you at the conclusion of the event.” 

Viktor reached down and took Yuuri’s hand, causing its own onslaught of photo taking and questions, but Viktor pulled Yuuri through the crowd, past the still stunned Katsuki women and through the door to the onsen, sliding it shut to the questions and flashes behind them. 

“It’s been an awful long time since we’ve had so many customers,” Hiroko murmured. 

“I hope they give you lots of business,” Viktor said happily. 

Yuuri was hunched over and panting. “How. Do. You do that?”

Viktor looked up and away as he thought. “I guess it was a little overwhelming when I was thirteen.” Yuuri stood up throwing an annoyed gaze at Viktor. “What?” Viktor asked. 

The door to the onsen slid open and then closed and Minako was standing inside the doorway breathing heavily. “Did you know there’s a million people out there?” 

“Aren’t you working, Minako-Sensei?” Yuuri asked. 

“The owner is entertaining a private group and said I tend to get too loose with customers,” Minako replied. “I think that’s crazy, but whatever, I get the night off.” 

“I’m sorry for the trouble I’ve caused,” Viktor said, sliding off his shoes and jacket. 

Yuuri, mimicking the action, shook his head. “I really think it’s more my fault, well, and the triplets.” 

Minako rigidified. “Uh, I’m gonna…” 

Minako slipped through the group and rushed through the lobby and out of sight. 

“What was that?” Viktor asked. 

“Minako-Sensei manages the triplets,” Yuuri’s sister, Mari, replied. 

“Oh. So it’s mostly her fault,” Viktor replied with a smile. 

“Viktor,” Yuuri looked up at him with a meek tilt of his head. “Are you okay?”

The question made Viktor’s heart drop into his stomach. No he wasn’t okay. He was terrified. He barely wanted to perform his program in front of Yuuri and now it had been turned into a huge event. Viktor had been smiling and laughing to try and mask his fear. Had Yuuri truly seen through him, just like that? 

“I’m okay…” Viktor replied. 

Yuuri’s eyes narrowed and even with his glasses, fogged from the sudden shift from the cold outdoors to the heated inside of the onsen, his gaze was filled with concern. He could see through Viktor. Straight through. 

“Well, come in and get settled, I’m sure practice was hard today. I’ll make you some food,” Hiroko said, before fluttering away. 

“Oh, Yuuri,” Mari hummed as she took their jackets. “Minami is here. He’s in the dining room.” 

Viktor deflated immediately as Yuuri stepped out of the entry way and headed for the dining room. They’d only been at their practice for three days, but Minami had progressed far quicker than he had and it was likely related to the fact that he was spending nearly all of his free time with Yuuri, refusing to let Viktor have any time to himself. Apart from walks to and from the Ice Castle, Minami was always around, and he wasn’t subtle in his actions when he was around either. 

“Oh, Yuuri. Come sit here, I have a question about my routine for you,” Minami said as Yuuri entered the dining room. 

Viktor considered going in after Yuuri. Two could play that game and if Minami was going to try and monopolize Yuuri, he could at least interfere, but-- 

“What does your Eros look like, Yuuri?” Minami asked, a seductive trill in his voice. 

Viktor didn’t want to be around it. Being around Yuuri made him feel obscurely different. The way one feels when they dream about being naked in a public place. Overexposed and out of control. 

Viktor walked down the hallway towards his room, slid the door open, entered, and slid it closed. He sat on the plush bed and soon, Makkachin was at his feet, tail wagging. 

“Hey, buddy,” Viktor murmured, leaning over and ruffling the poodle’s floppy ears. “What’s going on with me, huh?”

No one in Viktor’s entire life made him feel the way Yuuri did. He had no frame of reference for even understanding what it was. 

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. 

He wasn’t an idiot. If someone feels jealous of everyone around a certain someone, that someone makes them smile and laugh more in a week’s time than they have in their entire life, they’re afraid to lose that person and their heart races every time that person is around, wouldn’t it make sense that that certain someone was… special? 

He’d dated people, he’d kissed people, he’d even slept with people. He’d had boyfriends and girlfriends, and had actually been in a relationship that lasted almost a year. He’d felt feelings before. He knew what it meant to be attracted to someone or to have a crush on someone. Even to be blissed by someone else’s presence wasn’t something Viktor lacked experience with, but things with Yuuri were entirely different. Being near him was terrifying, but being far from him was too. Everything about him; his face, his eyes, his voice, brought goosebumps to Viktor’s skin. 

Could it be? 

A shallow scratching pulled Viktor from his thoughts. 

“Boof!” 

Makkachin turned and bounded over to the door, also scratching at the base of the door. 

“Bork!” Makkachin huffed. 

“Don’t tell me, you too, Makkachin,” Viktor mumbled, not moving. 

Makkachin sat back on his hind legs and let out a shallow whine, then he jutted forward and sniffed along the base of the door, before scratching at it again. 

“Boof! Boof!” 

Makkachin continued whining and Viktor stood up. “You should be supporting me, you know. I’m unstable.” 

Viktor reached out and slid aside the door and Yuuri was perched on the other side, hand up to knock. When the door opened he let out a low yelp and jumped back, banging his head against the wall. 

“Careful!” Viktor hissed, charging forward and reaching out for Yuuri’s head. He looked down over the spot he was rubbing and flicked his hand away. “Let me check if it’s bleeding.” Yuuri pulled his hand away and Viktor threaded his fingers through Yuuri’s black locks, closely examining the spot in question. When he was convinced there was no bumps or blood, he rubbed the spot gently. “Don’t go banging your head around.” 

Yuuri reached his hand up to touch the spot, but it landed on top of Viktor’s still set in the spot instead. Yuuri looked up and his brown eyes locked into Viktor’s blue and in that moment Viktor became incredibly aware of how close they were. Yuuri’s cheeks slowly gained color and Viktor smiled softly. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. 

Yuuri nodded shallowly. “Y-yeah…” 

Viktor could be imagining it, but Yuuri’s gaze had drifted down and was set on Viktor's lips . In Viktor’s world that was code for ‘kiss me.’ Though kissing and intimacy of any kind wasn’t an area where Viktor lacked confidence, the idea of kissing Yuuri made him innately nervous. What if he didn’t like it? What if he really didn’t want him to kiss him? 

“Food,” Yuuri said suddenly. 

“What?” Viktor responded. 

“Th-there’s f-f-food. My mon-mop-mom, made food,” Yuuri stuttered. 

Viktor nodded. “Oh, got it.” 

Neither of them moved. Yuuri’s eyes glinted and he was actually shaking under Viktor’s touch. Disappointment rocketed through Viktor. It wouldn’t be a wise thing to make a move on Yuuri now. With a final rub of Yuuri’s head, Viktor pulled his hand back and walked around Yuuri, slowly making his way towards the dining room. He couldn’t keep from lifting a hand to his chest, halfway convinced he was actually having a heart-attack. His heart was pounding so hard and so fast that he was certain any second it was going to shoot forward and open a hole in his chest. 

Dinner was… quiet. The tension between Viktor and Yuuri was evident and Minami tried to fill it by continuously involving Yuuri in light conversation, but Viktor was far from the table. It was only once Minami began suggesting he just stay the night by sharing a room (and a bed) with Yuuri, that Viktor removed himself from the table. He smiled as he heard Yuuri sternly tell Minami it was best he go home, but he didn’t go back. He’d had enough of the emotional rollercoaster for one day. 

He slipped into his room, not all that surprised when Makkachin was scratching at the door a few seconds later. 

Viktor scoffed as he let the big, brown poodle inside. “Pfft, finally have time for me over your boyfriend?”

Makkachin hopped up on the bed, circled around the end of it a couple times and then curled into a ball with his head on his paws. He didn’t close his eyes, however, just kept them trained for Viktor and Viktor smiled. He walked over and knelt down and gave the dog a sweet smooch on the nose. 

“You know I could never stay mad at you,” he huffed. 

The dog returned the kiss with a rough lick against Viktor’s cheek and then he did close his eyes slowly. 

Viktor rubbed the dog’s head gently and then walked over to his closet and exchanged his sweatpants, leggings, t-shirt and sweatjacket for a pea-green onsen robe. He slid his black briefs off, grabbed a small pail of his toiletries and then made his way back towards the door. 

Despite hoping the searing water of the hot spring would remove all of Viktor’s torrid thoughts, he couldn’t think about anything but Yuuri and the Hot Springs on Ice competition. It hadn’t taken him long at all to master the technical side of the Agape routine. He’d already begun thinking about how he could elevate the piece because most of his peers would be presenting routines they’d been working on and perfecting since the start of the Grand Prix series. 

It didn’t change the fact that no matter how much he tried he couldn’t connect emotionally with the piece. Unconditional love was something he’d never, ever experienced before. He’d tried asking his friends for advice, but it proved to be more hurtful than helpful. 

Chris had told him it made him think of his brother, someone who’s always supported him and has never missed a competition the entire time he’s been a skater. Sweet though it was, Viktor had no siblings, and his parents had, of course, abandoned him long ago. 

Mila and Anzhela both thought of former lovers immediately. Noting specific people as their “first loves.” Viktor wasn’t loose or anything, but he’d been with his fair share of individuals, and not one of them gave Viktor the glassy eyed, ‘I’ll always remember them,’ feeling that both women appeared to have experienced. 

Yuri was the most upsetting because, despite Viktor’s best attempts to, he wouldn’t tell Viktor who he thought of when ‘unconditional love’ came to mind. Viktor was hoping it meant that there actually wasn’t any who made him feel that way, but then he went into extravagant explanations of having someone who makes one feel excited all the time. Where even the tiniest makes you love them more and how it’s about just being around that person. When pressed further the young blond bailed and said he loved his grandfather unconditionally. 

Even a sixteen year old had experienced more love than Viktor had and that was just plain sad. 

Someone who makes him feel excited all the time?

The smallest things increase the love?

Just be around them is enough? 

A certain bespectacled skater slipped into his mind. 

Yuuri did make him feel excited. All the time. It wasn’t just being with him that was exciting, but thinking about him, remembering him, dreaming about him. He felt stupid sometimes when he’d be getting dressed in the morning, thinking about how he was on his way to see Yuuri. 

And the little things he did. The way he yelped, almost constantly, especially when Viktor arrived. The way he was always rebalancing his glasses on his nose and that it was more of a nervous twitch than the fact that the glasses actually needed correction. The way his shaky, timid personality seemed to melt away the second he touched the ice. Viktor did adore those things. His little quirks were cute and just so delightfully… Yuuri. 

He loved being around Yuuri and subsequently hated the time they spent apart. He still couldn’t believe he’d have to give it all up soon. 

How could such a small amount of time present someone to Viktor that he caught himself thinking he didn’t ever want to be without again?

And did that mean what he thought it meant? 

Viktor stood up out of the hot water and it dripped from his porcelain body, creating pockets of chill where it was falling off. He stepped out of the spring and quickly slipped into the abandoned shower to wash himself. It was hurried, he didn’t want to delay the emotions that had come over him any longer. 

If he was going to have to give Yuuri up soon, didn’t it make more sense to spend as much time with him as possible? To get as close to him as possible?

Re-donning his robe after a quick bathe, Viktor was rushed in his movement, up the stairs and down the hall to Yuuri’s bedroom. Light glowing out from the crack at the bottom of the door and the soft sound of music was indicative of the man’s presence. Viktor thought about him, sitting at his desk or laying on his bed, Vicchan curled near the heater in the corner and smiled. The way he felt about Yuuri wasn’t just friendly. There was more there. Much more. Something he’d never felt in his entire 27 years of living. Something he’d all but convinced himself he’d never feel. 

He lifted his hand to knock at the door when the sound of the music hit him fully. He recognized the operatic voices and the calming violins that rang in the background. 

Yuuri was listening to Agape. The song faded as it neared the end and in the split second that Viktor hesitated to announce himself, the voices began again. He was listening to Agape… 

…on repeat. 

What was he doing listening to the song Viktor was skating to on repeat? Viktor just stood there listening to the piece for what felt like an eternity. He was waiting patiently for the moment when the song would switch to Eros and Viktor could convince himself he was just thinking about both pieces, or a different song altogether, indicating he was just listening to music, but neither happened. Agape would end and then Agape would begin again. 

Viktor turned his back to the door and slid down to sit. His routine skated through his mind as the music played, but Viktor wasn’t alone. Yuuri was there. Smiling at him. Cheering for him as he moved. Greeting him when he finished with a hug. Viktor wanted it, more than he ever wanted anything before. 

He stood up finally and walked away from the room, passing through the dining room for tea before going to bed. He needed to get a full night of restful sleep. Losing to Minami was no longer an option. 

“Viktor?” 

Viktor looked behind him and Minako was sitting at one of the tables with an entire bottle of wine clasped firmly in her grip. Her cheeks were blazing red and her eyes were half-lidded. 

“Minako,” Viktor replied. “Had a bit to drink have you?” 

“How’s your routine coming along?” she asked. She wasn’t quite drunk, just tipsy. 

Viktor bowed his head. “Technically it’s okay. I can’t emote it.” 

Minako nodded. “Yuuri’s had that problem in the past,” she responded. “He used to make lists. Little lists, big lists, all kinds. Sometimes they made no sense to me, but they always helped him.” 

Minako knew a lot about Yuuri. Viktor walked over and sat down at the table across from her. “I think…” He wanted to know more about Yuuri. “I think I need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The competition has finally arrived.


	5. Light through the Cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hot Springs on Ice Event has finally arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to be a little later in the night getting this up, guys. I'm terribly ill and haven't done much but sleep all day.

Viktor couldn’t believe the number of people that had showed up for the Hot Springs on Ice event. It was just a silly little event put together by three eight year olds and their conniving ballet instructor manager, how on earth did it get to be the Ice Castle packed to the walls with fans and reporters? 

“It’s a lot isn’t it?” Minami asked, peeking out from the locker room where he, Viktor and Yuuri were waiting patiently. 

Yuuri shook nervously. “It’s wracking my nerves and I’m not even competing.” He looked over at Viktor. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

No. “I’m okay, Yuuri. Besides, it’s too late to turn back now. If we decided against it at this point, it’d be a huge disappointment to everyone out there.” 

“Yeah. Plus, we’re not amateurs,” Minami chided with his hands on his hips. “We’ve performed for crowds bigger than this plenty of times.” 

Yuuri nodded his head. “That’s true. It’s not that I think either of you can’t do it. It’s just so intimate that I would be melting down if it were me.” 

“Minami.” Yuuko slipped through the curtain and crossed her arms. “You’re on.” 

Minami took a deep breath and unzipped his jacket, and Yuuri stepped forward to take it. When the jacket was clear of his body, Yuuri let out a light gasp and his face turned red. 

“M-Minami…” Yuuri murmured. 

Yuuko’s hands found her mouth and her eyes glistened. 

Viktor looked at the younger skater in his costume. It wasn’t overly spectacular or anything warranting the shock it seemed to be eliciting from Yuuri and Yuuko. It was a single piece, the top half of which was split into four sections by two brown, leather straps forming an ‘X.’ The top, left and right sections were all black and gray sequins, and the bottom section that led down to Minami’s waist was sequined also, but in white. Around his waist, a leather belt that matched the straps across his chest, and a small gold medallion adorned the center. A series of gray feathery strips created a skirt from the belt section, and gave the entire ensemble a spartan soldier look. 

It was nice, but not Yuuri blushing his deepest and Yuuko about to cry nice. 

“Do you like it, Yuuri?” Minami asked, his face settling into innocent warmth that Viktor didn’t believe. “I had it made special for this.” 

“I can’t believe it,” Yuuri said. “It looks great on you.” 

“What?” Viktor asked finally, confused and admittedly annoyed. 

“This costume is the same one Yuuri was wearing when he performed his debut short program in the senior division. His famous Lohengrin skate,” Minami explained proudly. “I still remember watching it. I’d gone to the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu championships as a fan and watched you skate that program in this costume. It was the exact moment I realized I wanted to become a skater.” 

“W-wow,” Viktor huffed. 

Minami had gone to great lengths to prove to Yuuri that he wanted him as a coach. So far as to replicate a costume from his senior division debut program. Competition aside, Minami had based his career around Yuuri, and truly was his biggest fan. He’d be fighting his hardest during his skate to win the competition. Viktor suddenly felt incredibly weak. He was barely managing to connect with his piece on it’s own, but Minami had a strong personal connection with Yuuri. He was his friend and idolized him as a skater. Is there any world in which he doesn’t communicate those feelings to Yuuri at their height with a program Yuuri gave to him? Viktor couldn’t compete with that relationship. 

“I feel like you have all of Yuuri’s good luck now,” Yuuko said, pulling on Minami’s forearm. “Come on, they’re waiting for you.” 

“Come on, Yuuri,” Minami called back after him and Yuuri nodded and followed Yuuko and Minami through the curtains and out to the rink. 

Viktor wanted to go and watch Minami perform, he knew that he should. They key to winning any great battle was knowing one’s opponent, but Viktor’s heart was racing and sweat was pooling around his hairline. What if Yuuri was blown away by Minami. Was he going to have to just stand there and watch as Yuuri was seduced by Minami and deal with the gut wrenching pain that was watching the first person to ever make Viktor’s heart beat so fast snatched from his fingers?

“Viktor?” Viktor looked behind him and Minako was standing there. She had some sort of paper rolled up in her arms and a bright smile on her face. “Aren’t you going to watch Minami?”

Viktor looked back in the direction of the ice. “I probably should, huh?”

“Are you still feeling nervous?” she asked. 

Viktor nodded, though it wasn’t nerves he was feeling. Adding to the flurry of emotions he was feeling, most of them for the first time, was a lack of confidence. He simply didn’t think he was good enough to beat Minami and win Yuuri over. There was a light smack on the back of Viktor’s head and he looked over. “Who do you think you’re dealing with? I stayed up with you a bunch didn’t I? We worked on this really hard.” 

 

 

 _“I think I need your help.”_

_Minako’s cheeks were rosy from the liquor. “Okay.”_

_“Yuuri gave me the Agape routine, but…” Viktor bowed his head. “I haven’t felt Agape at all.”_

_“Eh? Agape is just unconditional love. I would think Eros is harder,” Minako said. “A man your age, and you’re charming and attractive,” she took a sip of her wine directly from the bottle, “you have to have felt love at some point.”_

_“I’ve never been in love,” Viktor replied quickly._

_“It doesn’t just have to be ‘in love.’ That’s one kind of love, but unconditional love is much less complicated. Family?”_

_“I have none.”_

_“Friends? I know you have friends,” Minako said._

_“I have drinking buddies,” Viktor replied, “and skating friends. But isn’t unconditional love really strong?”_

_“You don’t feel that for any of your friends?” Minako asked with another drink. “Like, Yuuri means the world to me. I’d jump in front of a train for him.”_

_Viktor would jump in front of a train for Yuuri. At the very least a train that probably should be stopping and retiring before it embarrasses itself and ruins it’s career, but instead is going to throw coal on the fire and keep chugging along. “I like Yuuri,” he confirmed._

_Minako snickered. “I was just using him as an example, but good. Is there anyone like Yuuri for you? Someone that you’d jump in front of a train for? OH!” When Minako exclaimed suddenly and jutted her hand outward and causing her drink to go sloshing around and dribbles of it to hop out of the top. “What’s your favorite food?”_

_Viktor raised an eyebrow. “My favorite food?”_

_“Yeah, or drink,” Minako replied._

_“I don’t think I have unconditional love for any foods,” Viktor said._

_“That’s not true! I was reading an article that said people have almost romantic relationships with their favorite things. Food, drinks, books, movies, all that stuff. If you got stranded on a desert island and could only eat one food for the rest of your life, what would it be?”_

_Viktor thought on it. He did have a favorite food. In fact, he even had a favorite place to get his favorite food. “Pirozhki,” Viktor replied. “Yuri’s grandfather makes the best Pirozhki in all of Russia.”_

_“Yuri?” Minako asked._

_“Yuri Plisetsky, my rink mate.”_

_“You’ve had his grandfather’s Pirozhki?”_

_“Yeah,” Viktor smiled remembering the time he first tried them. “Our rink is in my hometown of St. Petersburg, but most Russian skating competitions are held in Moscow where Yuri’s from. One time we went for a competition and it snowed like fourteen inches! The competition got canceled and we couldn’t get flights out so Yuri’s grandfather invited us all over and made us homemade Pirozhki.”_

_Minako smiled. “I bet that was fun.”_

_Viktor nodded. “It was. We just stayed up all night and talked and laughed. Even Yakov was there. It was a good time.”_

_“Yakov?”_

_“My coach.”_

_“You don’t cherish those people?”_

_The question shocked Viktor when he heard it. Of course he cherished them. His career wouldn’t be half of what it was without Yakov and, despite his young age, Yuri was one of his closest friends. “I do.”_

_“Unconditionally?”_

 

 

Viktor wasn’t foolish. Feelings like the ones necessary to emote Agape didn’t just crop up through a single conversation and though he spent the next few days drilling his routine with Minako with her shouting out to him to remember Yuri and Yuuri and Yakov and pirozhki, he still felt nervous. He’d only just scratched the surface of unconditional love. He’d far from reached the ‘have a costume made in tribute’ level of love. 

“I believe in you,” Minako said. “Look.” Viktor looked over at Minako and she unfurled the paper in her hands. Viktor tilted his head. The paper was covered with bright, red, Japanese characters. He shook his head and Minako laughed. “It says ‘Good luck, Viktor.’” 

“You could be lying,” Viktor said as Minako re-rolled her poster. 

“I could be,” she said with a sly smile, “but I’m not. You got this.” 

With no more than a final nod of approval, she skipped past him (literally) and through the curtains to the rink. The strum of the flamenco guitar that began Minami’s Eros routine resounded and Viktor took a deep breath. His fears aside, he was already in the midst of things. He couldn’t turn back now. He stepped forward, his capped skates clicking against the floor, and parted the curtains and stepped through. The crowd was engrossed in Minami’s performance and it was clear why as soon as Viktor laid eyes on him. He wore the sexy routine well. Every time he got the chance he would cast a suggestive gaze at Yuuri and the bespectacled man would blush, but smile. 

Smile a lot. 

Viktor switched to watching Yuuri outright. His face was plastered with hues of red and pink and he had an ear to ear smile on his face. He wasn’t just watching the performance, he was out and out enjoying himself. The crowd erupted with cheers as Minami landed his first jump, a triple axel, and at the beginning of the second half of his program no less. Viktor turned his attention back to him. In stamina he’d have him topped for sure. 

The crowd let out a series of loud groans, as Minami fell trying to land the quadruple Salchow, but his recovery was quick and he didn’t lose any of his charm. Still, technically, Viktor was more sound in his piece. The audience blared out again as Minami landed the final jump of his routine, a Quad-Triple toe loop combination. Viktor’s jaw dropped as he pulled it out. He should be less surprised that the, known for his stamina, Yuuri had choreographed a routine that played to that asset, but such a risky combination at the very end of a routine was unheard of. The payoff was large however as the audience stayed cheering through the final spins of Minami’s performance, and with a sultry final look, the violins at the end of Eros screeched their final chords and the piece ended. 

The people around them went wild, with people cheering Minami’s name and yelling a variety of phrases in Japanese that Viktor didn’t understand. Though he didn’t know what Yuuri was saying to Minami as he skated over from center ice, he could clearly understand the meaning of the huge hug Yuuri gave Minami, including the way the tips of Minami’s fingers threaded gently into the base of Yuuri’s hair. It gave Viktor goosebumps. Exactly how crazy would it look if he stormed over and punched Minami in the face for touching his Yuuri? 

His Yuuri?

Viktor turned away from the scene. The sound of the audience faded away as only the sound of Viktor’s own heartbeat found his ears. He got so possessive all of a sudden with no merit. Yuuri didn’t belong to him, he hadn’t even won the competition. 

The competition he was likely to lose. 

Viktor’s breath got shallower and his skin tingled. As he undid the zipper of his jacket and cast it aside, his hands shook. His own costume, a bright white piece with shimmering, transparent lace along the arms and chest, fading into a pale blue at the legs, sparkled brightly in the light of the rink, but Viktor couldn’t feel darker. 

He didn’t want to lose Yuuri. He didn’t want Yuuri to coach Minami. He didn’t want Yuuri to smile at him or to let him touch him. He didn’t want Yuuri looking at anyone but him. 

“Viktor?” 

Viktor’s heart stopped momentarily. He looked behind himself and Yuuri was standing there, the summits of his cheeks hued over and his brown eyes glowing sweet from behind his glasses. Viktor faced him directly and could only stare down at him in hopes that he might memorize the face and never forget it after they’d long parted ways. 

Yuuri reached out and his hand shook slightly as he placed it softly on Viktor’s cheek. 

“Viktor, it’s okay,” Yuuri said. 

A feeling never before felt started in Viktor’s stomach and rose up through his body to burn his throat. He bit the underside of his lip and smiled. He pulled Yuuri’s hand from his cheek, gave it a light squeeze and walked around him. 

He couldn’t just give him up. 

He couldn’t just lose and let Minami steal him away. 

As he reached the opening in the barrier he cast a wayward gaze at Minami, expecting a fierce one in return, but instead the young brunet offered a single nod of his head. Was he taunting Viktor? It didn’t seem malicious. He pulled his skate guards off and as he reached out to brace the edge of the barrier, they were pulled from his hand. Viktor looked over at Yuuri holding the guards with a kind smile on his face. 

“Good luck,” he huffed at nearly a whisper’s volume. 

“Thanks,” Viktor replied. 

He would fight for this. He had no choice. His body and heart alike knew what they wanted now, and Viktor had never been the type to set his sights on something and not get it. 

He landed on center ice, bowing his head and fanning his arms out for the initial pose. He took a deep breath, not unaware of the lingering emotions in his throat. Was he just nervous or frustrated? Why did he feel like he could burst into tears at any moment? 

Far from his ears his name was announced and the audience cheered and then quieted. It was finally time. There was nothing left but to do it. 

Nothing left but to win. 

The melodic, operatic voice that marked the beginning of Viktor’s routine was ringing out before he could catch it. Fortunately his body moved for him, springing to life and began the initial flow of the moves itself. 

_“Listen, Viktor. The flow of this piece is most important. It’s cascading, like a waterfall moving ever downwards to the beautiful pool of water below.”_

Cascading like water. Yuuri knew as well as Viktor did when he offered the advice that the Russian had a bad habit of rushing his pieces. He had an overactive brain and was always thinking ahead to the next thing and would move there too quickly. The flow was the most important. Not like the bustling streets of St. Petersburg, but the slow-moving pace of life in Hasetsu. Seagulls taking their time as they fly over the beach and trudging at a snail’s pace with Yuuri home from the ice castle, taking in the soft sunset and chilled breeze. 

Yuuri. 

The first jump of his routine, a triple axel, was upon Viktor before he knew it. He glided carefully into his lane and then leapt up, envisioning his would-be coach who was known for his triple axels. Viktor resolved to carry the weight of Yuuri’s dreams with him every time he did an axel. Unlike Minami, Viktor had something more important in his routines. The career and goals that Yuuri had to leave behind. He was being trusted with something more precious than gold and he’d be damned if he was going to squander it with a lack of confidence. 

_“What was that sit spin? That was crap. Do it again or I’m flying to Hasetsu to kick your ass!”_

Viktor smiled as his sit spin approached. He didn’t want to have his ass kicked after all and he certainly didn’t want to have the eight or nine hours over the course of the week that Yuri had spent face timing him to help refine his piece go to waste. As he dropped into it, he remembered the Russian Punk’s loving warning that Viktor tended to be sloppy going in and out of his sit spins because he didn’t care about them. There was no room for that lack of concern in his Agape routine where they were plentiful, so he took additional care to treat them with the importance that Yuri would if it were him. 

_“Vitya, your step-sequences are always beautiful. Never waste them.”_

Viktor was most confident in the free-flowing parts of any routine thanks to his boorish coach. Beneath his prickly exterior was a man whose heart pointed towards the sun and knew everything there was to know about ice skating. He danced his way through the sequence as the music flourished and was grateful to have had Yakov by his side. He hoped the man wouldn’t be too angry with him for taking a different coach for the remainder of the season. 

Quadruple jumps had always been Viktor’s specialty. Though his routine had no flips, his jump of choice, the Quadruple toe loop, at the end was the apex of his routine. 

_“Why do you look so disappointed when you do the toe-loop at the end. It’s what Yuuri choreographed, so you should be happy to do it.”_

Viktor smirked as Minami’s voice rang across his brain. It was true. Yuuri had put his heart and soul into the routines and then blessed them personally with finishing touches matching the competing skaters when he gifted the programs to them. Yuuri had given Viktor so much to look forward to, so much to discover. There was no need to be disappointed and as he leapt into the sky he kept his thoughts set for the future. Whether he won or lost, Yuuri had ignited in Viktor something he long thought didn’t exist. 

Feelings he’d convinced himself he’d never feel. 

_“That step-sequence was too fast.”_  
_“Huh? What was that flourish? Are you eight?”_  
_“Viktor, if you let me take your picture you can see that you’re not seated enough and it’ll go for a fortune on my blog!”_

Viktor went into the final elements of his routine with the triplets… wise… words in his head and smiled. 

_“You’re not without Agape, Viktor. You’ve simply been afraid to notice it there.”_

Minako was right. Viktor had Agape. It was new and it still terrified him to the core. He was like he was in a locked room that had been pitch black up til then, but as he twirled through the final spin of his routine and struck the final pose, Agape began to shine through a crack at the base of a door that it’d been too dark for Viktor to even see. 

He folded his hands together, promising Yuuri internally to fight his hardest to open the door and let Agape in, and pushed his arms upwards to strike his final pose. He was grateful to be staring at the ceiling because as soon as the music faded away, soft tears began to cascade down Viktor’s cheeks. 

Yuuri had given Viktor Agape. 

He stood still trying to catch his breath and his heart sank into his stomach when there was no applause of any kind. There was no chanting, no cooing, no clapping. The entire rink was so quiet one could hear a pin drop, or least the loud huffing of Viktor’s breath. 

They hated it. 

It wasn’t the kind of routine people were used to seeing from Viktor and he didn’t have enough Agape to emote it like Yuuri would have. 

They hated it. 

Viktor dared to pull out of his final pose and look out at the audience. His eyes widened as he took in the image before him. Everyone, each and every person in the audience, had tears in their eyes. Some of them had their hands clasped over their mouths, while some were wiping away the emotions with the sleeve of their jackets. His heart bashed in his chest and he looked around frantically until his eyes found his target. 

Standing dead center between the opening in the barriers, with red cheeks and puffy eyes, was Yuuri. His eyes sparkled and the smile on his face made the hairs on the back of Viktor’s neck stand on end. In between his hands, he held a white certificate with ‘1st place,’ etched on it. 

Viktor skated over to him, the hiss of his skates on the ice almost deafening in the silent arena.

“What about Minami?” he asked, looking down at the award. 

“He left,” Yuuri sniffed. 

“He forfeited?” Viktor asked. 

“No.” Yuuri handed the certificate out to Viktor and as soon as he took it, he wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck and pulled him into a hug. His heart raced wildly against Viktor’s chest. “He lost.” 

The final emotions Viktor was holding back spilled over and he threw himself further into the hug wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s back. The moment he did so the crowd exploded with applause. Viktor turned to face them and a second later there was a microphone in his hand. He breathed heavily, unsure of what to say, but then Yuuri touched his arm gently and cast him a warm smile. 

Viktor took a breath and looked up. “With Yuuri’s help, I’m going to climb the podium again and take my World Championship gold back!” 

The crowd cheered louder and chanted his name excitedly. 

Viktor smiled broadly. His journey to become a champion again and bring Yuuri a gold medal had finally begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Viktor gets a special invitation, he and Yuuri have to rush to figure out what his free skate will be.


	6. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor get some unexpected visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is going up so late beautiful people. Was without internet this morning, so then I had to work late and it's just been a mess of a day. Better late than never though, right? 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Occasionally you have given me spelling/grammar critiques and have been so sweet and apologetic. Please don't feel bad. I'm proofreading all on my own over here so I miss stuff for sure. Any help is appreciated and well received. :)

The waves of the sea crashed musically against the shore alongside the calling of the seagulls above. Hazy gray faded into pastel pinks and blues as the sun rose on a new day in Hasetsu. Makkachin hopped along the beach as he chased after the scuttling crabs that were used to the winter cold. The bench Viktor was sitting on was freezing, the wind was slicing his face and he hasn't gotten much sleep. 

Still, he was grinning from ear to ear.

He’d won. 

He took everything he had and left it on the ice in a routine that left him more venerable and emotional than anything had in the past, and it paid off. It was he who was staying in Hasetsu and it was he who got to keep Yuuri as a coach. Was he stupid for glowing because he got to keep something so simple? For already feeling like his life was going to change forever? For being possessive of a dream he only dared dream for the first time less than 24 hours ago? 

Maybe. 

But he didn't care. He would be possessive of his new dream and he would glow, because best of all, he gets to stay near Yuuri and that made him inexplicably happy. 

“Huh? This is the place you’ve been raving about? It’s so quiet and boring.” 

Viktor rolled his eyes. He recognize that angsty voice anywhere. “Oh? You missed me so much that you came all the way to Japan?” 

The knick of a tiny stone against his skull made Viktor laugh and a minute later blond hair and a familiar Russian skating jacket entered his peripheral vision. 

“That’s not enough to stay warm in this cold, Yuri. Even for a Russian,” Viktor mused. 

“Shut up. Who are you, my father?” Yuri spat. 

Viktor looked up and over at Yuri properly. He was wearing a black T-shirt under his skating jacket with a colorful, sketch tiger on the front. 

“Cool shirt,” Viktor complimented. 

Yuri’s mood lightened exponentially as he grabbed the base of the shirt and pulled it out for maximum viewing. “Right? It was only 500 yen!” 

“It’s gonna fall apart,” Viktor joked. 

Yuri scowled. “Keep your mouth shut, geezer.” 

“What are you doing here, anyway?” Viktor asked. 

Yuri walked over and sat as far from Viktor on the bench as possible. “I guess I wanted to see this amazing new routine and see if I think it’s gonna be enough to beat mine at Worlds.” Only a single green eye was visible to Viktor, but it was drenched with seriousness. 

Viktor gaspsed. “You're gonna compete at Nationals?” Yuri didn't respond and was as much of a confirmation as Viktor needed. He quickly closed the distance between he and Yuri and wrapped his arms around Yuri and nuzzled his head with his own. “Oh, Yuratchuka! I'm glad you got over your Grand Prix loss! Definitely compete in Nationals and take the second Russian spot! I’ll--” 

“You're gonna bald if you keep doing that,” Yuri hissed evilly. 

Viktor released the younger and brought his hands to his hair, slicking the gray locks down gently. He poked the spot on his head from which the gray wisps grew, feeling that the small circle had grown larger. 

“Don't say that, Yuri! They’ll hear you!” 

“Your hairs?!” Yuri barked. He sighed and reached into his pocket. “Anyway. I'm also here to give you this.” He held out a small, white, business card and Viktor gasped. 

He grabbed the card and looked down at the information that easily could have been delivered in a text message. “Yuri, thank you.” 

“Do you really think he can help?” Yuri asked. He lifted a nearby stick from the ground and drew circles in the sand. 

“He has to know something.” 

“Why do you even care?” Yuri hissed. 

Viktor ran his finger along the rough, raised letters on the card. “I'm… not sure.” He sighed. “I think I might be--” 

“Well, whatever,” Yuri cut him off. “I rearranged everything in your apartment.” 

“What? Why?” Viktor asked. 

“Because you trusted me with your keys,” Yuri spat back. 

Makkachin let out a series of light barks and soon he was joined by Vicchan, running and jumping alongside him. 

“Viktor, we took the day off so you could get some rest. Why are you out here so early?” 

Viktor looked over and Yuuri was handsomely dressed in his blue jacket and scarf, his glasses perched on his nose and his hair still a mess about his head from having just woken up. He smiled. What a beautiful person.

“Yuuri, I--”

“You,” Yuri growled. He stood up and pointed his stick at Yuuri’s face. “I missed the Grand Prix finals because of you and your stupid routine. Apologize to me!” 

“Yuri,” Viktor scolded.

Yuri whipped his stick at Viktor. “Don't! He,” Yuri swatted his stick back towards Yuri, “hadn't been that much of a threat then he just sneaks in and steals gold at Rostelecom? Admit it, you purposely did bad during the qualifiers so that you’d get greater marks during the semis, right?” 

Yuuri shook his head frantically. “N-no! I'd never do that!” 

Viktor knew that Yuuri found out the full breadth of his circumstances in between the Grand Prix competition in China and the one in Russia. No doubt he was more passionate in Russia after realizing his career was coming to a close. 

“That’s not what happened, Yuri,” Viktor defended. “Besides, Yuuri won gold. If anything, the person who nudged you out was JJ.” 

Yuri clenched his fist and his stick snapped in half. Yuuri yelped and backed away. 

“JJ,” Yuri growled. “I’m going to beat his stupid face into the ground at Worlds.” 

Yuuri rebalanced his glasses and stepped forward. “Oh, Yuri, are you competing at worlds? I thought that you didn’t qualify…”

Viktor held out a hand. “Yuuri, help yourself.” 

Yuri stomped towards Yuuri. “Huh?” 

“Because I got third place last year, two representatives from Russia will be able to attend, those with the highest overall scores in Russia will compete in a national event and then based on the final scores from that event, one of them will go to Worlds as the second representative,” Viktor explained. “Actually, now that I think about it. Minami should be in a similar situation. If he can qualify at the Japanese nationals, he should go too.” 

“There’s no question that I’ll win at nationals, my only regret is that I can’t stomp you along with JJ,” Yuri spat, rolling his eyes at Yuuri. 

“Viktor, you really should be getting some rest,” Yuuri instructed. He bent over and rubbed his knee and Viktor stood up. 

“Yuuri, are you okay?” he asked. 

“I’m okay. It’s the cold,” Yuuri replied. 

“Then it’s you who should go home,” Viktor said. He wrapped an arm around Yuuri and turned him around. “Come on, I’ll walk with you.” 

“Th-thanks, Viktor,” Yuuri replied, face reddening. 

Viktor lifted his pointer and middle fingers to his mouth and blew out a sharp whistle and both dogs came running in from the beach. 

A sharp pain found the back of Viktor’s head and he whipped his head around. Yuri’s face looked harsher than Vitkor had ever seen it before, as the stick he’d thrown dropped to the ground. 

“What was that for?!” Viktor barked. 

“Don’t just walk away from me like I didn’t travel all the way here just to see you,” he growled. 

“Come with us then,” Viktor spat back. “Yuuri’s family owns an onsen that’s really relaxing and you can have some good food. I have to get Yuuri indoors.” 

Yuri glared at Viktor and then turned to walk away. “Forget it. Good luck with your stupid programs.” 

“Yuri,” Viktor called after, but it was no use. 

“Did I do something?” Yuuri asked. 

Viktor didn’t respond, he honestly wasn’t sure. He instead pulled Yuuri along with both dogs trailing behind them, towards the onsen. 

Hiroko quickly took over once they arrived back at the onsen, taking Yuuri and reprimanding him for going out in such cold when he knows it exacerbates his knee, but Yuuri didn’t pay much attention to it as his mom led him away. Viktor let out a yawn, remembering that he did, in fact, only get a few solid hours of sleep and was still pretty tired. He could sleep for a few more hours and then get up and check on Yuuri and get to work thinking about his free skate. He may have the day off from physical activity, but Worlds was just a couple months away and he only had one program. 

“VIKTOR!” 

Viktor turned back around and traipsed into the lobby. Yuri was standing in the entry way sweating and panting with a dazed looking Mari standing nearby. 

“Yuri?” Viktor crossed his arms. “I thought you were leaving?”

“Shut up! It’s cold and I’m hungry and I can’t get a flight out till tomorrow, so shut up and feed me!” he barked. 

“N-n-n-no way! Takao?!” Mari yelped. 

“What?” Yuri snapped. 

“Yuri, be nice, that’s Yuuri’s sister, Mari. Mari this is Yuri Plisetsky a rink mate of mine,” Viktor introduced. 

“Oh,” she replied dejectedly. “You look just like my favorite bandmate from my favorite band. So your name is Yuri too?”

“Yeah, what of it?” Yuri spat. 

“Well that’s confusing,” Mari replied. “I’ve decided you’ll be called ‘Yurio.’” 

Viktor snickered and then began laughing outright as Yuri whined a reaction. “Nice to meet you, Yurio.” 

“Shut up and get me food!” Yuri shouted. 

“Oh, you’re hungry? I’ll get you something right now!” Mari rushed away without another word. 

Viktor stepped forward and reached out for Yuri’s coat. “I’ll take your jacket. Leave your shoes there.” 

Yuri slapped his hand away. “Don’t go being nice to me now.” 

“What’s your deal? You’re meaner than usual,” Viktor commented. 

Yuri slid his hood down as he made his way into the lobby. “Don’t you worry about how mean I am.” 

Viktor led into dining room and sat down at a table. One of the regulars of the onsen was sitting at a the table next to the one Viktor chose. 

“Oh, Vicchan. Who’s your friend?” he asked, sliding over a newspaper. 

Viktor took it, laughing when he saw the words were in English. “Samui, are you telling me you can read this?”

Samui slammed his hand down on the table. “Who needs to be able to read it? I understand the pictures.” 

Most people in Hasetsu spoke English and Japanese, as Yuuri explained, because it was once a huge tourist location and the business owners and their families learned english to keep up with the visitors. It was helpful for Viktor, as he spoke both English and Russian so he had a language in common with most of the people there. However, many of them couldn’t read or write in english as well as they could speak it, which was where Viktor differed, as he was fluent in both languages in all forms. 

Viktor laughed at the old man’s indignance. “Well, they say a picture is worth a thousand words.” He smiled at him. “Do you want me to read it to you?” 

“Don’t be an idiot! I don’t need some hot shot, ice skater reading to me!” Samui crossed his arms and turned his back to Viktor. “Although… If you wanted to read the soccer scores from yesterday, it’s not like I have control over your life.” 

Viktor chuckled. “You got it.” He flipped through the newspaper until he found the sports pages and then thumbed through until he saw the soccer scores. “Okay, let’s see. It looks like Germany won against Saudi Arabia, 3 to 1. Australia beat China, 2 to 0. Oh, Japan beat the U.S. Samui! 5 to 4. Uh, Spain--” 

Yuri ripped the newspaper from Viktor’s hands and slammed it on the table. “What the fuck are you doing?!”

“Yuri!” Viktor helped as Samui turned to face the scene. 

“What is this?” He stood up from the table in a huff. “You're just here in Japan? Taking jackets at the door? Reading newspapers to old men?” 

Samui pointed a finger up. “Watch it, boy. I'm only 72.” 

“Taking care of stupid, retired skaters and smiling like an idiot? What's wrong with you?” Yuri shouted. 

“I don't know what you mean,” Viktor replied, though it wasn't entirely true. He was well aware of the way he was changing, but it didn't warrant so much aggression. 

“When are you coming back to Russia?” 

As if he could sense the situation wasn't intense enough, Yuuri walked in and stood just behind Yuri. His face read sadness as he watched Viktor silently, waiting for his answer. 

“I…” Viktor’s heart was racing as both men stared at him. What was the right answer? 

“I know you, Viktor,” Yuri hissed. “I know you're only here because you're trying to run away, but this game isn't funny anymore. You have no business being coached by a less skilled, less experienced skater just because he has some sob story. We're all worried about you and you just run off to Japan and suddenly the only way we're learning anything about you is in the news and when you call for help on routines we've never even heard of before? Don't mock us!” 

“Yuri.” Viktor had no idea that’s how Yuri and the others back in St. Petersburg felt. So it was real reason why Yuri came all that way. To reprimand him and bring him back to Russia. “Yuri, I'm… I'm not going back to Russia. At least not until after Worlds. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you all were worried about me, but I'm doing much better now. Honest.” 

Yuri deflated into a pitiful emotion that was rare of the severe skater. It broke Viktor’s heart. He shook it off quickly and replaced it with a scowl. 

“Fine then,” Yuri hissed. “I'm glad this place could give you what we, apparently weren't good enough to give.” 

Viktor’s eyes widened and he jumped up from his spot. “No! Yuri, it’s not--” 

Before Viktor could finish, Yuri stormed out of the dining room, past a shocked Mari holding a tray with three breakfast bowls, through the lobby and out into the cold. Viktor ran after him, but the agile teen was gone before Viktor even made it outside. He stood in the cold in shock. He never meant to make his friends back home feel like they weren't good enough to revive him. Yuuri had awaken parts of Viktor he believed had died long ago, but he didn't replace the part of his heart dedicated to his coach and rink mates. In fact, the Agape that Yuuri had given to Viktor taught him that Yuri and the others meant so much to him. 

“Viktor…” 

Viktor sighed. He didn't want to hurt Yuri or Yuuri. He wanted them to be happy and he wanted to be happy himself. Were they mutually exclusive occurrences? He felt a soft touch on his arm and turned. Yuuri was standing at his side. He placed a hand gently over Yuuri’s. 

“Don't worry, he’s just an angsty teenager,” Viktor assured smiling brightly. 

Yuuri’s serious and sad expression didn't change. Of course, he could see through Viktor’s lies by now. 

“I'm not worried about Yuri,” Yuuri said. “I'm worried about you.” 

Viktor shook his head. “I'm okay.” The wind whipped and Yuuri shivered. “Come on, you shouldn't be in the cold.” 

Additional sleep was probably out of the question now that Yuri had amped him up, but breakfast with Yuuri and beginning discussions about his free skate wasn't the worst way to spend a morning. 

“You really don't have any routines to draw from? One that you dreamed about or maybe one Yakov would never let you do?” Yuuri asked, finishing his rice and eggs. 

“Yuuri, there’s a man here to see you.” Mari had poked her head into the dining room. “Actually, you and Viktor.” 

Yuuri tilted his head. “Okay.” 

A man walked into the room who was haughty and regal in a way that kind of annoyed Viktor. He had slicked back blond hair, reading glasses clearly meant for fashion rather than function, and a long black trench coat. 

“Oh, Yuuri Katsuki. Viktor Nikiforov. I’m glad I found you.” The man’s voice was proper and distinct. No denying the fact that he was from America. He knelt at the table across from Viktor and Yuuri with a cliche smile. He looked around and clapped. “Oh! What a classic little place. I'm glad I came in person instead of calling.” 

“Um, please don't excuse this question for disrespect,” Yuuri began with a shallow head bow, “but who are you?” 

“I'm Shawn Townlin!” 

Yuuri and Viktor exchanged looks with one another and Shawn. “Shawn Townlin? No?” Shawn sighed. “I'm a major ice skating promoter in America. Yuuri I promoted several of your local events when you still lived in Detroit!” Viktor glanced at Yuuri, but he was stone faced. He obviously didn't remember. “Ugh. Well, anyway, the US just missed hosting Worlds this year, but ISU has trusted us with hosting their newest pre-Worlds exhibition competition, Legends on Ice!” 

“Whoa!” Yuuri yelped. “Really?” 

“Yeah! As I'm sure you both know, the top ten skaters from last year’s Worlds all earned themselves an automatic slot in this year’s, as well as additional slots for representatives for their country. The Legends on Ice competition is an exhibition competition that doesn't count towards your official score and brings together all the skaters who ranked in the top ten last year. Of course that includes the both of you, so I'm here to formally invite you to participate in the Legends on Ice competition that will happen the last week of February, just a month before Worlds,” Shawn explained excitedly. 

“Wow,” Viktor murmured. “That’s only a month away.” 

“For pros like you, that shouldn't be a problem! You’ll both compete right?” 

Yuuri and Viktor exchanged sad glances. “Actually, Mr. Townlin, I can't participate. Injury prevents me from skating competitively anymore.” 

Shawn’s eyes widened and jaw dropped. “Ever?” 

Yuuri bowed his head. “Unfortunately.” 

“I'm terribly sorry, Yuuri. What a shame for someone so talented,” Shawn replied. “Well, what about you, Viktor? Refusing as a means of showing solidarity?” 

Viktor looked over at Yuuri. He looked downright depressed. Would he be in more pain to have to attend an event he was supposed to compete in, but can't, or to have Viktor refuse an opportunity he’d take if he could? 

“Yuuri, you decide, and please be honest.” He put a hand on top of Yuuri’s and squeezed lightly. “What do you think I should do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor does have a program Yakov had previously restricted him from skating.


	7. Stay Close to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor has to make some decisions about his free skate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a little behind getting it up, everyone. I was locked in a training all day. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Many parallels for those keeping track. Whomever can guess the biggest one wins. :)

Viktor had three papers sitting in front of him on his bed and was just staring at them. All three were daunting in their own way. 

The first, the business card Yuri had brought for Viktor, held the information of a prominent doctor from a clinic in Minnesota in America. He was a close personal friend of Viktor’s in that they once shared a few laughs and eventually bodies when Viktor had a competition there a few years back. They didn't end on the best terms. Mr. Minnesota Doctor managed to fall head over heels in just a few days and wanted Viktor to hang up his skates and move, which he of course had no interest in doing, but Viktor had seen all of the awards and accolades in the medical field that the man had when he spent a those nights at his home. His father always told him when he was younger that the best solutions don't come without great trials, so perhaps it was fitting that Viktor would have to reinitiate contact with the fast-pace doctor. If he had any way to help Yuuri, though, even a little bit, it was well worth it. 

The second, was the Legends on Ice competition brochure that the promoter, Shawn, had sent for approval. Apparently, Viktor and Yuuri were the last on his list to invite, so after meeting with them he was ready to start publishing the participators in the event. He’d mentioned that even though participation wasn’t what he’d expected, he’d still like to add a blurb about Yuuri and Viktor so that the fans understood exactly what was happening. The small section dedicated to the young, Japanese skater commends him on his career developments, notes regret that the sport is losing such an acclaimed athlete and praises his decision to have his current student, Viktor Nikiforov, compete with both of their passions and dreams in his heart. It was an eloquently written article, and no doubt fans would eat it up, but it just made Viktor sad. He’d left the decision up to Yuuri as to whether or he would participate in the competition, but he’d honestly expected Yuuri to decide against it. 

 

 _“Really, Yuuri?” Viktor asked. “Are you sure?”_

_“You can't not compete. You're the legend. I'm sad. It sounds amazing, but I can settle for watching you and everyone else. Phichit will be there too, right?”_

_“Of course, and the audience would still love to see you! There will also be displays, an expo, a meet and greet and plenty of other areas you can participate in,” Shawn explained. “Plus, there's plenty to do in Minnesota. It won't be a waste of your time.”_

_“Yuuri.” Viktor eyed him worriedly._

_“It'll be a good place for you to refine your programs too,” Yuuri said. “You'll be competing at Worlds against programs that have constantly been worked on since the beginning of the season. I really do think you should do it.”_

_“You're sure?” Viktor asked._

_Yuuri nodded. “Positive.”_

 

That being said, Viktor didn't even have a free program yet. Which was why the third paper was even more nerve wracking than the first two. 

It was the skate composition for a program Viktor had choreographed prior to the start of the season that had ultimately been rejected by Yakov. Viktor lifted it and read through it for the eight thousandth time. He'd decided he'd present it to Yuuri the next day during practice as a potential option for Viktor’s free. The fact that Viktor already knew it fairly well would cut down on time to learn and perfect it and Viktor had intentionally given it a high difficulty. The thing that scared him about it was the reason Yakov had rejected it in the first place. 

He refused to tell Viktor why. 

He'd simply told Viktor it would ‘never work.’ Yakov could be a man of few words, mostly because he wasn't the best at expressing himself. However, he didn't mince words with his skaters. He was always honest and never failed to answer questions posed to him. He preferred his skaters to have significant responsibilities and individuality regarding their programs and careers because it gave them the most tools for success. For this reason, it was shocking to Viktor when the hotheaded coach refused to say anything more about his rejection of the program other than that it wouldn't work. Viktor feared it was something about him personally and more feared that Yuuri would pick out the same bad qualities. 

Yuuri. 

Why did Yuuri frighten him so much? It wasn't like Viktor had never dealt with rejection before. Despite what the media made him out to be, he was some skating god who’d never failed before. Something about failing in front of Yuuri just put him on edge. The Japanese skater looked up to him and was trusting him with so much and he couldn't shake the fear that he wasn't strong enough to carry such a beautiful and powerful thing. 

“Bork!” 

Viktor looked down at Makkchin sitting next to the bed, tail swaying gently and his tongue peeking out between his puffy cheeks. The canine had long since developed a sixth sense on Viktor and seemed to be able to tell when he was feeling his worst, which had been often lately. Viktor kicked his legs over his bed, returned the paper with his free skate composition back alongside the other two papers and leaned down to ruffle Makkachin’s floppy ears. The sweet poodle always made him feel better. Makkachin licked the side of Viktor’s hand and Viktor smiled. 

“You don't have to worry so much about me,” Viktor said. “I'm okay.” He looked around the room, covered in the soft glow of light from the lamps. He wasn't tired and was feeling a little restless. “What do you think, buddy? Should we have a midnight walk?” 

Makkachin hopped up to all fours. “Bork!” 

Viktor changed out of his green onsen clothes and into a pair of warm sweats and a hoodie. He grabbed Makkachin’s leash and his iPod and the two slipped from the room quietly. His dog was well trained and didn't need a leash, but Viktor kept one on hand just in case. He stopped by the closet in the office for his jacket, scarf and gloves and then led the way to the lobby. He was pulling on his outerwear as he moved, so he didn't notice the presence of another as he approached the front door. 

“Viktor?” 

Viktor looked up and Yuuri was sitting on the landing to the entryway, tying hits tennis shoes. Vicchan was sitting next to him waiting patiently. 

“Yuuri. What are you doing?” Viktor asked. 

Yuuri stood up and his cheeks pinked. “Oh, um. I couldn't really sleep so I was going to walk Vicchan. You?” 

Viktor smiled. “Same thing.” He approached Yuuri. “Shall we go together?” 

Yuuri’s face darkened, painting the tips of his ears. “O-okay.” 

Neither of the men questioned the path as they walked the one that led them to the ocean. The night was still and calm. The only sounds to speak of were the soft whish of the waves and the two dogs panting as they bounded along next to one another, occasionally nipping playfully at each other. 

“They're not just alike physically. They have similar personalities,” Viktor said. 

Yuuri nodded. “Yeah. Vicchan must love having another dog like him around. He loves playing with the other dogs in the neighborhood, but I think he's a little too excitable for them.” 

“Sometimes I get so busy that I don't see Makkachin for months. I feel selfish because maybe I should give him to a more attentive home, but it's like asking me to give away my son,” Viktor said. “I just can't do it.” 

“Who cares for Makkachin when you're gone?” Yuuri asked. 

“If it’s just me traveling, Mila takes him. She has a German Shepherd named Chekov and they get along pretty well. When Mila is gone too, I'll put him in a doggy hotel,” Viktor replied. 

Yuuri snickered. “A what?” 

Viktor chuckled. “A doggy hotel. They're like human hotels, but for dogs. There are people that work there that take them for walks and give them baths and play with them. They get gourmet food and luxurious beds.” 

“A dog hotel?” Yuuri said. 

“Yes!” Viktor yelped, laughing. “You don't believe me?” 

“I do,” Yuuri said. “I've never heard of such a thing.” 

“Makkachin is pretty famous at his. The last time I boarded him, he trended on Twitter,” Viktor replied. 

Yuuri snickered and then laughed and Viktor smiled. Slowly, but surely, Yuuri was letting his guard down. He wondered if it was as scary for Yuuri as it was for Viktor? 

Yuuri recovered and looked over at Viktor. “So, why couldn't you sleep?” 

Viktor sighed. “Too much on my mind.” 

“Your free?” Yuuri asked and Viktor nodded. “Me too.” 

“You couldn't sleep because of my free?” Viktor asked. 

They turned off the road along the beach and onto the one that led down to the ice castle. 

“Yeah,” Yuuri said. “I'm supposed to be your coach, but I feel like I'm not being helpful at all.” 

“How can you say that?” Viktor asked. “You choreographed my entire short.” 

“I had one choreographed and you were able to use it,” Yuuri retorted, “but if it was helpful to you, then I'm glad.” 

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, stopping in place. Yuuri turned to face him. Viktor met his brown gaze and smiled. “You've been a wonderful coach.” Yuuri’s eyes widened and though his cheeks and nose were already red from the cold, his ears joined in. “I'd completely lost confidence in myself. It’s never happened to me before, but I think I just realized that my career is reaching its end.” 

Yuuri rigidified. “Vi--” 

“I know, I know, not yet.” He closed the distance between he and Yuuri and took his hands in his own. “I definitely would have retired if it weren't for you. So, thank you.” 

“I’m skilled in lacking confidence…” Yuuri bowed his head, but his hands stayed inside Viktors. “I guess I thought that's how I could help all along. I only ever planned to remind you how amazing you are. Not to be the one responsible for things that put you on display.” Yuuri groaned. “Just thinking that I could have anything to do with you losing your confidence again makes me sick to my stomach.” 

“You need not have that fear, Yuuri,” Viktor said. “I'm confident again because of you. I would be way too afraid to go to this Legends on Ice exhibition if you weren't going to be there with me.” 

His desire to improve Yuuri’s confidence aside, none of what Viktor was saying was untrue. Thanks to Yuuri, he was turning into the man he most wanted to be. He could never repay him. 

“Boof!” 

“Bork, bork!” 

Makkachin and Vicchan came blazing up behind them, no doubt catching up from the beach. It may have just been a coincidence, it may have been some great god somewhere deciding that Viktor deserved a reward for being so open, but Makkachin jumped up against Viktor’s back and Viktor didn’t expect it. He lost his footing, falling forward and in that moment, much to both men’s shock, he and Yuuri’s lips met. 

Viktor knew he should have pulled away, but the second he tasted the lingering taste of the cup of tea Yuuri had before going to bed, and felt the warmth of the other against him, it was a lost cause. He pulled on Yuuri’s hands to pull him close, melting into the fact that the bespectacled man didn't seem to be harboring any qualms. 

He cared so much about Yuuri and wanted to kiss him long before that night. Thank you, Makkachin. He wished he never had to part from Yuuri. 

That’s when it hit Viktor like a ton of bricks. He suddenly realized why Yakov had rejected his free skate before. Why he said it wouldn't work. He pulled away from Yuuri and smiled at the way his entire face was glowing red. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor yelped. “Can we get into Ice Castle?” 

“Um…” Yuuri shook his head. “Huh?” 

Viktor chuckled. “The Ice Castle. I know it’s late, but there’s something I want to show you. Can we get in?” 

“I k-know where the spare keys are, but I'm really not supposed to use it,” Yuuri responded, still very flustered. 

“We'll be quick, I promise.” 

Yuuri nodded. “O-okay.” 

Viktor, Yuuri, Makkachin and Vicchan ran up the rest of the road to the Ice Castle, to where the spare keys were hidden in the super secret spot of under a fake rock (Hasetsu really was full of trustworthy people) and into the rink. Yuuri grabbed a pair of rental skates that would fit Viktor while Viktor plugged his iPod in and navigated to a particular song. When he was all geared to and ready to go, he took Yuuri’s hand again. 

“This is what I want to do for my free skate. It's dedicated to you,” Viktor said. 

“M-me?” Yuuri said. 

“Yes and everything you’ve given me,” Viktor said. 

He skated out to center ice, heart racing, and moved into the first pose of the program. 

Yuuri started the music and Viktor lifted his head in the the first move and allowed the flow of it to carry him into his next flurry of moves. His heart raced as he skated and it simply felt different from the last time he skated it. 

It would never work, eh Yakov? Viktor knew why now. 

His first two quads were almost immediate and back to back, by design. The difficulty of the program was intense and fitting to a seasoned skater. He flew into his quadruple lutz, already disappointed in his lack of height, but a glance at Yuuri brushed the disappointment away. 

That’s right. This routine was for him. 

His signature move, the quadruple flip was next and he took care to gain more height that time. He could focus on perfecting the height of both later, for now he wanted Yuuri to see that he was more than prepared to carry the torch for him. He had a back turn into a triple flip as the music grew and he remembered the time Yuuri first FaceTimed him to ask him to come to Hasetsu. 

What he’d learned since coming to Hasetsu is that the confident man he appeared to be in the FaceTime call was merely a facade. Yuuri Katsuki lacked confidence, though he had no reasons to do so. 

Yuuri was beautiful inside and out. He’d added color to Viktor’s word and helped him to see that his heart isn’t nearly as small or cold as he believed it to be. There was room there for skating and Makkachin and his friends and Yuri and his coach, but most importantly, there was room for being in love. 

As he moved into his spins thinking of the way Yuuri blushed nearly every time Viktor addressed him. Such a sweet and innocent person. Viktor would have to be careful not to corrupt him too much too quickly. 

The flying sit spin of the routine was one of Viktor’s favorite parts. It was the transition between the first and second halves of his routine and also led into one of the more emotional step sequences of the routine. Yuuri’s specialty was step sequences, so he couldn’t mess them up. He bled into it and allowed it to flow naturally before capping it with a quadruple Salchow. He had a second before a combination triple axel, triple flip. 

It was clear why the routine didn’t come off well to Yakov before, truth be told, had Viktor not ever met Yuuri he might never have discovered the answer. His heart thumped as he moved into more of the choreography and his lips tingled recalling Yuuri’s. The kiss he’d been after for so long. The person he’d been after for so long. 

He jumped into his triple lutz with a smile. A piece of his upcoming choreography would fit into it even more symbolically than he’d first planned. Originally, he’d set a piece of the choreography to have him skating directly at the barrier, addressing whomever (likely members of the audience) was standing on the other side. He wanted it to be indicative of his love for his fans, but as he skated forward, twirling his arms in the beautiful sequence, he locked eyes with Yuuri. The one who changed everything. 

The one he was falling in love with. 

He smiled as Yuuri’s face turned bright red and the beautiful music filled the space around him. He wondered if Yuuri could feel it, the amount of passion he was pouring into the routine? All for him. All because he took a man that anyone else might have let die quietly and breathed life back into him. A flourish of his arms towards Yuuri was a clear indicator of these emotions as he skated back into his choreography to prepare for his last jump combination. He managed his speed to accommodate the combo and jumped up into a quad toe loop, followed immediately by a triple toe loop and smiled when he landed it. It was the first time he’d done so. Viktor didn’t typically have the stamina to perform a quad, let alone a quad-triple combination, so close to the end of his program, but Yuuri made him feel like he could do anything. 

The final element was a regal combination spin and Viktor filled it with all of his emotions. He wanted Yuuri to know that Viktor far from believed he wasn’t a good coach or a poor influence in his life. Just the opposite. Viktor was quickly getting to a place where the idea of being without Yuuri terrified him. He struck his final pose with this in mind and stood in place for a while. 

Yakov rejected the routine because of its theme, Stay Close to Me, when he knew that Viktor always kept people at arm’s length. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri murmured and Viktor looked over at him. “Thank you.” 

Viktor skated over, took Yuuri’s hand into his and kissed the back softly. “No, Yuuri. Thank you.” He pulled Yuuri into a hug, overcome with emotions. Viktor always kept people at arm’s length… “Let’s win Worlds together, Yuuri.” 

…but he wouldn’t anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's competition for the Legends on Ice exhibition (and for Yuuri) is fierce.


	8. Parting Ways Pt. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a brief warm up in the morning, Yuuri and Viktor make separate afternoon plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people. 
> 
> I ended up taking an inadvertent break last week after my schedule got suddenly hectic and I wasn't able to to get it uploaded. 
> 
> Also, a few of you have reached out to me with edits and mistakes. I can't remember if I've mentioned before, but never feel bad about bringing errors to my attention. I'm a one-man ship over here, so I often miss things. I appreciate any additional help anyone is willing to give.

Viktor took a deep breath in as he and Yuuri entered the rink in Minnesota. The smell of freshly treated ice, the murmur of fans and skaters preparing for the event; they used to excite Viktor, but his heart raced in a bad way as they walked through. Normally he would compete a handful of times between the Grand Prix series and Worlds, but his GPF loss had completely knocked the wind from his sails and, apart from the Hot Springs on Ice event that the Nishigori triplets had thrown together, this was his first time skating competitively since his crushing loss to Yuuri back in October. 

He was scared. Terrified to be specific. 

Though he was the most experienced of the skaters competing in the Legends on Ice exhibition, he was also the oldest, and the closest to him in age, Christophe Giacometti, had won the World Championships the year prior, when Viktor came in third. 

“Yuuri, tell me who’s all competing again,” Viktor asked. 

“Really?” Yuuri said. “You freaked out when I did it on the plane…” 

“I won't freak out,” Viktor said. “I need to know my enemies.” 

“Um, okay.” Yuuri reached into the side pocket of the bag hanging at his side and pulled out the brochure. “Okay. Tenth place last year was Guang-Hong Ji from China. Ninth place was Phichit.” Yuuri smiled when he said Phichit’s name. Viktor had heard about the Thai skater enough for one trip. He and Yuuri were close and as much as it shouldn't, it annoyed Viktor. “Um, Leo De La Iglesia from here was in eighth. Emil Nikola from the Czech Republic came in seventh. I was in sixth.” 

“Hi, Viktor! Hi, Yuuri!” 

Viktor and Yuuri looked over and Sala Crispino, a leader in the females senior division, was running towards them. She was devilishly beautiful with olive skin, lavender eyes and long, light brown hair. 

“S-Sala!” Her brother, Michele ‘Mickey’ Crispino ran out after her. 

“Oh, that's Mickey. He came in fifth place last year,” Yuuri said. 

Sala reached them and pulled Yuuri’s hand into hers. “Yuuri! I wanted to meet you after the finals, but you slipped away too soon. You were so popular at the banquet I couldn't get anywhere near you!” 

Mickey stepped up with a growl. “Whose hands do you think you're touching, Katsuki?” 

“Mickey! Hush! I'm an adult. If I wanna ask Yuuri out on a date, I'm allowed to do that!” Sala yelped.

Yuuri’s face turned bright red. “D-d-date?” 

Viktor eyed her. What gave her the right to just hit on Yuuri? 

“Yeah, Yuuri. Let's go on a date! You'll go, right?” Sala asked. 

“Sala!” Mickey barked.

“Um, um, um, um, um, um, um.” Yuuri was sweating profusely. 

Viktor took Yuuri’s hand out of Sala’s and pulled. “Sorry. I have to warm up and I need my coach.” 

He dragged Yuuri away despite Sala’s calls after him. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri murmured. 

“Who came in fourth, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, more bite to his voice than he intended. 

“Oh… Um…” Yuuri rebalanced his glasses. “Fourth place was JJ, from Canada.” 

Viktor sighed. “JJ almost beat me last year. I can't let him get that close this year. Plus if he beats me, I'll never hear the end of it from Yuri.” 

Viktor still hadn't made amends with the Russian punk. He was hoping to demolish JJ in the exhibition, so that he could lead with that going into an apology. 

“You were third, obviously. Otabek Altin from Kazakhstan came in second and Christophe won.” 

The Swiss skater who snagged gold the year prior was one of Viktor’s closer confidants within the skating circle. They'd been fellow competitors in the sport for several years and had even gone to the Olympics together. He was three years younger than Viktor, but the two had bonded quickly when Chris joined the senior division. He was also the man with whom most of their fans shipped Viktor, not that that had much to do with skating, but the pair had fallen into a pattern of servicing their fans’ fantasies by taking flirty pictures together and hanging all over one another whenever they got the chance. They say no publicity is bad publicity after all. Still, the idea of doing something like that now made Viktor uncomfortable. What would Yuuri think? 

“So there are nine competitors total,” Yuuri finished. “Obviously, because I'm not competing. The men’s competition starts tomorrow at 4 with the Short, then the free is Sunday at 6. Only five will advance from the short to the free based on scores.” 

The elimination system was different from the Grand Prix series, but similar to the World Championships. After pulling off his skate guards, Viktor stepped onto the ice and immediately his legs began to shake and his chest felt constricted. The cheers of the fans who'd gathered to watch the open practice session faded away and the only thing Viktor could hear was the pounding of his heart. 

He was horrified. 

It never scared Viktor to step onto the ice before. He was definitely sending waves from his brain to his legs to skate out, but they wouldn’t move. 

“Viktor.” Yuuri’s voice sliced through his anxiety in an instant. Viktor looked back and Yuuri put a hand on his arm. “You okay?”

“Just a little nervous, I guess,” Viktor responded. 

Yuuri smiled one of his rare smiles of complete confidence. “You’ve got this.” 

Viktor smiled as Yuuri’s trust in him poured in and calmed his nerves. It was just practice after all and Viktor had been doing this for close to two decades. He needed to not let a single loss crush his spirits so much. He nodded at Yuuri, turned and skated out onto the ice, and waved as the fans watching the practice session cheered and began chanting his name. He needed to remember that more people had faith in him than just Yuuri. Some of Viktor’s fans had been following him since the very beginning of his career. A few of them he knew by name from the number of times they’d come to see him in competitions or tweeted at him on Twitter. He was lucky to have such support. He need not waste it on silly anxiety. 

Of course that was easier said than done as more and more people gathered around the rink. So many people were there to cheer him on specifically, that it worried Viktor he may disappoint the people who’d come to expect so much from him. To make matters worse, about fifteen minutes into the practice session, Viktor looked over at Yuuri, but he was completely distracted and had his face smushed together with Phichit Chulanot, taking a series of selfies. Yuuri had a huge smile on his face and was excitedly exchanging pictures and laughs with the Thai man. He was so much more open and comfortable than Viktor had seen him for the most part. Why? What was Phichit doing that was different from what Viktor, whom at this point had seen Yuuri all day, every day, for the last five months, was doing?

The practice ended after Viktor took it upon himself to practice some of the more difficult to execute piece of his routine. He began to make his way back towards Yuuri, but Chris skated into him, ass first, inspiring a chorus of cheers and coos from the audience viewing it. He wrapped an arm around Viktor and planted a kiss on his cheek and the onlookers squealed. 

“Bonjour, Viktor,” Chris hummed as he waved to the audience. “What do you think? I hear Minnesota has a surprisingly active nightlife. I suppose they have to stay warm in this cold somehow. Where shall we start?”

“Oh…” Viktor stuttered. “Um…” 

“Viktor!” 

Viktor turned and Yuuri was waving him over. Phichit was still standing on the other side of the barrier with a smile on his face, much to his disdain. He skated over, with Chris close behind, and moved off the ice, taking his guards from Yuuri and slipping them on. 

“Your quads are looking really strong,” Yuuri complimented and Viktor smiled. 

“Thanks,” Viktor replied. 

“I’m not sure, have you formally met Phichit? We used to be rink mates when our home rink was in Detroit,” Yuuri said. 

Phichit smiled as he followed Chris off the ice and each man replaced their skate guards with their teams nearby. “Nice to meet you, Viktor.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Viktor responded and it was a complete lie. His jealousy with specific regard to Phichit being so close to Yuuri was burning near the surface. He just wanted everyone to leave Yuuri alone. 

“Phichit wants to go to the Mall of America. I was thinking I’d go with. Want to come?” Yuuri asked. 

“It’s the largest mall in this country and the third largest in the world!” Phichit said. “Apparently you can meet Spongebob there. I want to take a selfie with him.” 

Yuuri laughed. “What do you think?” 

Chris sighed and wrapped his arm around Viktor’s back and left his hand resting low on his hip. “I’m gonna take Vitya bar hopping with me, if it’s all the same to you, Mr. Coach.” 

Yuuri’s face pinked and eyes dropped immediately to Chris’ suggestively placed hand. “Oh, um. If you’d rather do that, Viktor, that’s fine. We can meet up later on.” 

Chris pulled Viktor along. “Come on. Help me pick out something to wear that will get me lots of attention.” 

Phichit giggled. “You always demand attention regardless of what you’re wearing.” 

Chris fanned his hand dramatically. “Right you are, Phichit.” 

“Um,” Viktor began to protest, but let it go. 

He didn’t entirely want to go with Yuuri and Phichit to the mall and watch them flirt and be happy anymore than he wanted to go bar hopping with Chris when he really only wanted to be with Yuuri. He decided it was best to go to a single bar with Chris, have a single drink and then go home. He and Yuuri continued to keep their eyes on one another as their respective friends pulled him in opposite directions, but soon they were dragged through different exits and were out of each other’s sight. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Chris asked some undefined time later when he and Viktor were sitting in a bar. “You’ve been staring off into space like that all night.” 

“Just tired,” Viktor replied, lying. “I may head home soon.” 

Chris pulled a mini sword with an olive on the end out of his drink and pointed it in Viktor’s face. “You’ll do no such thing. I know what this is all about.” 

Viktor’s heart thudded. “You do?”

“Of course. I pride myself on how well I know the enigma, Viktor Nikiforov.” Chris seductively slipped the olive off of the sword with his tongue and winked at a nearby table of men and women, all watching him closely. “You’re mad at me.” 

Viktor’s brow furrowed. “Huh?”

“Because I took gold from you last year and beat you in the Grand Prix series this year. All of a sudden you stopped texting me or tweeting me. When I’d reach out to you, you’d avoid me. You’re angry with me. I’ll admit I was a little surprised. I didn’t think you were the type to take loss personally. It’s just competition. I still respect you as a man and as a skater. I wouldn’t even consider myself better than you,” Chris explained. 

“I’m not mad at you,” Viktor said innocently. “At World’s last year I was really happy for you and the Grand Prix this year was… a different story.” 

“Then why have you been ignoring me?” Chris asked. 

“I honestly don’t know what you’re--” 

_“We're all worried about you and you just run off to Japan and suddenly the only way we're learning anything about you is in the news and when you call for help on routines we've never even heard of before? Don't mock us!”_

That’s right, Yuri felt the same way. Maybe Viktor had suddenly cut off everyone. It wasn’t personal to Chris, and he didn’t mean to do it, but if multiple people were raising the same problems, it was likely Viktor not them. 

“I’m sorry,” Viktor said. “I guess I just know that I’m getting older and this is all gonna be over soon.” 

Chris snickered. “Don’t bow out too soon, Viktor. The sport still needs you.” 

Viktor’s eyes widened and then he smiled. “Thanks. I needed to hear that.” 

“Besides, you’re being a bit of a baby,” Chris added quickly and Viktor frowned. 

“I didn’t need to hear that,” Viktor spat. 

“You’re a legend. You’ve dominated this sport for fifteen years, you’ve won olympic gold for your country. You’ve consistently ridden the podium no matter where you’re competing, and thanks to that effort, you’ve paved the way for skaters like Yuri to follow in your footsteps. I know you see it too. That little asshole is going to be the next ice-skating all-star.” Chris sighed, batting his luxurious olive eyes and long lashes at Viktor. “You lose one competition and suddenly you’re Mr. Failure? Don’t be such a brat.” 

Viktor’s jaw dropped. Is this what tough love feels like? “Um…” 

“You and me are the oldest ones in the sport by far right now. If you drop out, I’ll be holding down the fort all by myself and everyone will be looking at me and waiting for me to retire. I’m not ready to go yet, so you have to get over whatever this,” Chris motioned his sword through the air around Viktor, “is and help me keep the gold in our generation. At least for a few more years.” 

Viktor blinked a couple of times at him and then snickered once before falling out laughing. “Oh my god.” 

“What?” Chris barked. “I’m being serious!” 

“I know!” Viktor laughed hysterically, tears pooling in his eyes. “I’ve been with Yuuri this whole time and he wouldn’t dare call me a ‘brat.’ I’ve been feeling all depressed and emotional and Yuuri’s made me feel better, but I needed that. I needed someone to just tell it like it is.” 

Chris smiled and then joined in the laughter. “I get most of my followers on Twitter every time we take selfies you know? What if people start leaving?” 

Viktor dropped his head to the table, doubled over in laughter and Chris leaned in and laughed along. 

“Oh god, Chris. I really, really needed this. I haven’t laughed in the longest time,” Viktor said as he began to recover. 

“Angst doesn’t look good on you,” Chris said. “Those pants do, but angst doesn’t.” 

Viktor poked his butt out over the barstool he was sitting on. “Like them? I bought them in Japan.” 

“Okay. Let’s talk about that then. What are you doing with this kid?” Chris said. 

It blew the humor right out of Viktor’s body. “Huh?” 

“I mean. Is this what you’re trying to do? Run away from your problems by shacking up with some cute, Japanese kid and fucking until they disappear?” Chris asked. 

Viktor’s face burned. “Shhh. That’s not what’s happening.” 

Chris’s eyes narrowed in disbelief. “You’re not fucking him?”

“No!” Viktor said. “I want… I mean… No, that’s not what’s going on.” 

“Then what?” Chris asked, clearly still not believing a word the Russian skater had to say. 

Yuri had asked those questions too. What was Viktor doing? He’d forced himself on Yuuri in more of a way than Yuuri had planned on. The Japanese skater didn’t plan on being a coach, only providing some words of encouragement and sending Viktor on his way. Viktor was the one who moved in and stuck around for five months. What were his long-term goals? Was he really going to have to leave Yuuri one day?

Chris let out a dramatic sigh. “Forget I asked.” 

“I don’t know,” Viktor murmured. 

“Huh?” Chris asked. 

“I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m doing,” Viktor said finally. 

He was falling for Yuuri, but he hadn’t really set that precedent. Once Worlds had come and gone, Viktor and Yuuri would both be back of to their careers, if Viktor got his way, both as skaters, but didn’t that then mean that their relationship was doomed to end, worse, soon? 

Viktor shook his head. “I need another drink.” 

Chris smiled. “There’s the Russian I know and love.” He held a hand up in the air. “Bartender, I need shots!” 

Viktor knew it wasn’t safe to drown his sorrows in liquor. Especially not with the ever promiscuous Chris and certainly not with fans all over the place taking pics and posting them to Twitter, but Viktor was past wanting to be safe and logical. If he got a little too drunk and ended up in bed with a handsome, Swiss skater, wasn’t that what being young and famous was all about? 

He couldn’t remember how many drinks he’d had when his phone began ringing some time later. At least enough that he was still burning up even though he’d stripped down to his tank top and compression shorts and was standing outside during Minnesota winter. Also, and he couldn’t figure out how, Chris was managing to turn literally every free-standing object into a stripper pole. It was pretty impressive. 

He answered his phone, not entirely sure who it was. “Jello?” He sputtered a laugh. “I mean, hello?”

“Viktor?”

Viktor looked down at his phone and his heart sank. There were plenty of reasons for him not to be shit faced currently, but this was by far the largest. “Axel?” It was the doctor Viktor was hoping could help Yuuri with his knee. 

“Heh, you sound drunk off your ass. Where are you? I’ll come partake in the festivities,” Axel replied. 

Viktor shook his head even though it wasn’t like Axel could see him. Chris walked over and hook Viktor’s neck. “Who’s that, Vitya? Focus only on me right now!” 

Viktor elbowed him as best he could. “Shuddup.” 

Axel scoffed. “I see I’ve called you at a bad time.” 

Viktor shook his head again. “No s’not like that. Chris is jus a friend.” 

“A sexy friend!” Chris said. They were walking down the street between bars, and Chris was jumping up onto every ledge he could find and spinning around the planters, trees and light posts. “Come on, Viktor. Dance with me.” 

“He sure sounds like more than a friend,” Axel responded. “Is this why you looked me up?” 

“I need help,” Viktor sputtered out. “C-can I see you?” 

Axel chuckled. “Now, you’re speaking my language, Vitya. Text me where you are and I’ll come pick you up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shocking event takes place between Viktor's Short and Free skates.


	9. Parting Ways: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri are together and apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spotty and iffy internet due to storms guys. Sorry for the delay. 
> 
> Stay Close will move back to Weds with Confiscated Sweater done. :)

Chris finished his short program and Viktor brought a hand to his face. “Yuuri…?”

Yuuri and Viktor stared at the screen of the television in the back. Yuuri had a tight hold on his arm and a huge smile on his face. 

“Yeah,” Yuuri confirmed. “Chris did great, but…”

“Technically, you were much stronger, Viktor!” Phichit complimented. “There’s no question. You’ll be in first place.” 

“Christophe Giacometti will need at least a 102 if he’s going to beat Viktor Nikiforov’s score,” an announcer said. The room and everyone around them went silent as they waited for Chris’ short program score to be announced. “Oh! He just missed it with, still an impressive score of 100.2.That means, Viktor Nikiforov will lead our top five skaters into the free skate tomorrow night!” 

“With Viktor in first and Christophe in second, the pair will be joined by Otabek Altin who was just knocked out of position two, but holds a solid third place score. Jean-Jaques Leory stands in fourth place, of course with his signature ‘JJ’ hand gestures held up. Always confident.” 

An image of JJ holding his hands up and chanting his signature, “It’s JJ Style,” flashed across the screen. 

“And, of course, rounding out the group is the surprising new addition who’s been taking the world by storm since he placed in the top ten of last year’s world’s competition, Phichit Chulanot.”

“Yay me!” Phichit sang, sticking his hands in the air. 

Viktor thought back over his Agape performance. It was unexpected, but after spending a night with Axel, and not getting into much trouble thanks to the cock-blocking Chris in all his drunk glory, Viktor realized that he really does have feelings for Yuuri and isn’t really interested in being with anyone else. Those feelings came pouring out of him in his Agape performance, and he’d performed with more emotion than he had his entire life. It scared him though. Thinking of what the future held for he and Yuuri was unsettling. He couldn’t foresee a solution where he and Yuuri were able to stay together that didn’t involve one of them giving up their career. Sure, Viktor could stay in Japan and keep Yuuri as his coach, but not only was it unorthodox, it was relatively disrespectful to the Yakov who’d already poured so much into him and additionally unfair to his friends and family in Russia who were worried about him and anxiously awaiting his return. Moving to Japan had not been the plan. Ever. 

“Viktor?” Yuuri pulled him from his thoughts. 

“Sorry, Yuuri,” Viktor said. “I guess I just can’t believe it.” 

“What’s not to believe?” Phichit said. “You’re _the_ Viktor Nikiforov. If anything, this is just what everyone was expecting.” 

That notion was so bizarre considering the fact that Viktor had pulled from emotions he never thought he’d have. How did he survive up to that point? How did he manage to communicate convincing feelings without real experiences? 

“I’m happy for you too, Phichit!” Yuuri said. “You were excellent.” 

Phichit’s already copper skin darkened slightly. “Thanks, Yuuri.” 

Viktor frowned. They were too friendly. Part of Viktor crudely wished that it was socially acceptable for humans to pee all over something to claim it. Not that Viktor would pee on Yuuri, but maybe around him. Maybe if he peed on Phichit he’d go away. Maybe he could take his pee and--

“Viktor?” Yuuri interrupted his thoughts again. “That’s it for today. Do you want to go get some dinner?” 

Viktor nodded. He was glad they’d solidified their plans to be together for the evening so that Viktor didn’t have to have a repeat night of getting way too drunk with Chris, ending up in a sexy doctor’s mansion, only to be slighted when he way too loose skate-mate flashed his bare ass first. 

“Yeah, I’m hungry,” Viktor said. 

“Will you come too, Phichit?” Yuuri asked 

Viktor eyed Phichit brazenly. Maybe he couldn’t pee on him, but he could at least give him the famous Nikiforov death stare he’d inherited from his mother and seasoned over time. 

“Thanks, but I promised my sister I’d spend the evening with her. You and Viktor have fun. I’ll call you later,” Phichit said. 

He turned, his white and purple skating costume shimmering around him, and walked away with a wave and a wink. 

Viktor relaxed some when Phichit was gone. His short was behind him and it was just he and Yuuri for the night. Maybe it was time to bring some things up and figure out what the future looked like for them.

“Yuuri, I have an idea,” Viktor hummed. 

Yuuri pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose to where they’d slipped from. “Okay?” 

“Let’s just go back to the hotel and order pizza or something,” Viktor said. “I don’t feel like going out.” 

Yuuri smiled, sweet and genuine. His cheeks darkened as he nodded. “Yeah.” 

Their hotel was connected to the arena by skyway, so it wasn't necessary to endure the freezing cold. It made Viktor much happier to be with Yuuri and he was looking forward to their calm, quiet evening. After arriving at Viktor’s hotel room, Yuuri sifted through the pay-per-view options to find a movie to watch while Viktor ordered pizza. There was no question that extra cheese, veggie supreme pizza with bacon added wasn't befitting an athlete the night before a competition, but what was a few extra carbs versus snuggling up with Yuuri and eating greasy food? 

Yuuri sat in a position on Viktor’s bed that left him entirely open to said snuggling. He was dead center on the comforter leaving the most difficult decision for Viktor where he was going to go. He opted to climb on the bed behind Yuuri and rested against the backboard. He placed his legs on either side of Yuuri’s body and reached out to pull him back. His heart raced as the Japanese man slid backwards and readjusted until he was nested perfectly inside the other, leaning his head back to rest on Viktor’s chest. It felt so perfect; exactly how he wanted all his nights to be. 

“What movie did you select?” Viktor asked, not really caring. 

“Finding Dory,” Yuuri replied. “I've never seen it.” 

Viktor snickered. Yuuri was a pro at keeping things pure and innocent. It didn't matter much. He could have told Viktor he’d selected a documentary about the life cycle of wall paint and he’d still be happy to be there. 

That aside, Viktor found himself by the movie more than he expected. Nemo was sassy and reminded him of Yuri, whom he’d hopefully be making nice with after the competition tomorrow. It was a sweet movie and perfect for what Viktor could only hope he and Yuuri were both considering their first date. 

He was sad to have to move when the pizza arrived but Yuuri reassured him they could get comfortable again after they were done eating. As he was setting the pizza out, his cell phone rang. ‘Axel’ was on the screen in white, block letters.

“Oh, Yuuri,” Viktor said. “I have to take this, I'll be right back.” 

“Okay,” Yuuri responded just before taking an adorable bite of his pizza, flailing as the cheese refused to part from the remainder of the slice and created a droopy bridge between it and his mouth. 

Viktor stepped out of the hotel room and answered his phone. “Hello?” 

“Oh, hey,” Axel said. “Listen, uh… I hope what happened with Chris yesterday…” 

“It’s fine,” Viktor said. “I don't think anyone has the ability to deny loose, beautiful Chris.” 

“Really?” Axel said. 

“Yeah,” Viktor replied confidently. “As fate would have it my interests lie… elsewhere.” 

“Ahhh,” Axel said. “The guy with the knee issues?” 

“Yeah. Sorry to be misleading,” Viktor said. 

“No worries. I had a feeling it may have been something like that. You were so passionate when you talking about it yesterday.” 

Viktor chuckled. “He means a lot to me.” 

“Well, I think I can help him, if you think he’s interested,” Axel said. “A couple of my colleagues have heard of his condition before. The surgery is still considered ‘experimental’ but there’s been more success than failure.” 

“Really?!” Viktor yelped. “Axel, thank you!” 

Axel chuckled. “Yeah. The thing is though, one of the doctors who has performed it is here, but only through tomorrow. It’s short notice, I know, but we could operate on him tomorrow afternoon. He’ll come in for a therapy and diagnostic appointment around noon, surgery a couple hours after that, and then 24 hours of close monitoring before he can leave the clinic. Do you think he can?” 

Viktor’s heart sank. He closed his eyes and shook his head. It wasn’t the time to be selfish. “Yeah. He’ll be there.” 

“You sound sad,” Axel said. “I thought you’d be thrilled.” 

“I am!” Viktor said. “Thank you. What do we have to do?”

“I'll text you the appointment detail. Once he’s here we’ll handle everything from there,” Axel replied. 

“Thank you,” Viktor said. “Thank you so much!” 

“Yeah. See you tomorrow.” 

“See ya.” 

Viktor hung up the phone and slipped back into the hotel room. Yuuri was sitting on the bed, scrolling through his phone, with the movie still paused. His plate and a napkin were sitting on the end table next to him. When the door clicked shut behind Viktor he looked up and smiled. 

“Everything okay?” 

Viktor smiled back. He cared about Yuuri so much. If such a minor sacrifice would give Yuuri the chance to have his career back, he'd make it ten times. 

He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand over Yuuri’s. “This guy I just talked to, Axel, is a speciality practitioner at a famous clinic here whose focus is ailments and diseases with no or uncommon cures. He and his colleagues have experience with the problems with your knee and know a surgery that can help.” 

Yuuri’s eyes were wide and tense. “B-but.” 

“I know,” Viktor inserted. “I know you had your first treatments here, but you probably were only working with confirmed medicines and treatments. He says this procedure is still experimental technically, but it’s been very successful.” 

“A-and I'd be able to keep skating?” Yuuri asked. 

Viktor smiled and nodded. “For many years.” 

Yuuri threw himself across the bed at Viktor and pulled him into a hug. “Thank you, Viktor. Thank you.” 

Viktor grasped Yuuri tightly. “You don't have to thank me, Yuuri. I…” Viktor sighed. “I’d do anything for you.” He pushed Yuuri out of the hug. “The only thing is. The doctor who is going to perform the surgery, is only here tomorrow, so that’s when the appointment will be. Tomorrow afternoon. Afterward, you’ll need to stay in the hospital for observation for a day.”

“Tomorrow?” Yuuri said, deflating. “But I'd miss your free skate.” 

“Yes,” Viktor said. “It's okay. I'll win gold so that you have strong competition next year.” 

Yuuri’s eyes began to water as he threw himself back into a hug. “I'll still be there. I know you can win.” 

Only Yuuri could say something so cheesy and have it be so genuine. 

Yuuri leaned out of the hug again. His brown eyes found Viktor’s blue and were still wet from the tears. He brought his hands, albeit shakily, to Viktor’s face and grasped it. He leaned in a placed a soft, meek kiss on Viktor’s lips. Simple though it was, the ricocheting in his heart could break bones. 

“For good luck,” Yuuri said. 

Viktor took Yuuri’s hands from his face and clasped them together inside his own. He leaned in and placed a corresponding, gentle kiss on Yuuri’s lips, smiling proudly as he did so. 

“For good luck,” he mimicked.

***

Viktor stood center ice with his hands across his neck and his elbows upwards. He could barely catch his breath and he may go deaf from the applause, but Viktor smiled. He was proud of his fight for Yuuri in his absence. 

It was sad to be sitting in the Kiss and Cry alone, but he remembered that Yuuri was probably just waking up in a hospital room alone, which was worse. It lit a fire under Viktor. The competition could end soon enough. He was the final skater all that was left was the podium ceremony, but of course on this day they had to thank each individual who had anything to do with the exhibition, including the list of their entire educational career and every food they've ever eaten. 

Viktor didn't want to be rude, but as soon as the podium ceremony was over, Viktor collected all of his items and ran from the arena. An Uber was already waiting for him and he hopped in and began the excruciating hour and fifteen minute drive to the clinic where Yuuri was. 

Yuuri. 

He’d changed Viktor’s life in unimaginable ways. He knew now that going back to a life that didn't involve Yuuri was simply out of the question. He still wasn't sure what the future held for them, but he knew it held _them_. He had to be with Yuuri. He wouldn't accept anything less. 

He followed the directions to Yuuri’s room number and entered. Yuuri was cheerily enjoying a bowl of ice cream as though his surgery had been on something other than his knee. 

Yuuri smiled. “Viktor!” 

Viktor smiled back. “How’d it go?” 

Yuuri rubbed his knee. “It’s probably psychological, but it feels better already.” He looked up. “What about you?” 

Viktor reached into his jacket and grasped the medallion hanging around his neck. As if the world knew the moment needed added effect, the light of the room bounced off the surface of it, causing it to glow. 

Yuuri’s eyes glistened and his smile grew. “Viktor!” 

Viktor smiled. “What?” His gold medal shined brilliantly, but it was nothing compared to Yuuri. “I told you I'd win.” 

Yuuri held his arms out and Viktor was powerless to deny him. He walked over and leaned down into the hug. 

“I knew you could do it,” Yuuri said. “I'm so proud of you.” 

Viktor’s heart exploded. “Thank you, Yuuri.” 

Next stop: the World Championships.

***

Minami's face burned as he stood atop the main podium. Yuuri had stood there before during his journey to the top as well. He was standing where Yuuri stood, gold around his neck and a smile on his face. 

He'd beat Viktor at worlds and have Yuuri become his coach if it was the last thing he ever did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old friends make up and new friends are made.


	10. Life and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The varying World Championship skaters find their Life and Love in Helsinki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay my loves. There was a section I just wasn't happy with regarding our little chicken nugget so I rewrote it. I'm much happier with how it turned out. :) 
> 
> Because I was able to do a little more in the way of romantic Viktor and Yuuri moments, I sink my teeth into some others in this chapter. I also wouldn't try to mess with the beautiful, perfect Viktuuri engagement scene. Imagine something similar happens here, but initiated by Viktor. 
> 
> Unrelated, I've changed 'Sala' to 'Sara' at the urging of many. For me it isn't just that the CR subs say 'Sala' but that also sounds like what Mickey is saying. I digress. I live to serve you so Sara it shall be.

Life and Love. 

These were the two things that Viktor most thought of when he was off the ice. Most interesting considering the fact that for most of his life, he’d denied himself both. He allowed his world to be consumed by skating which is, no doubt, why Viktor took it so hard when he fell at the Grand Prix Finals. It was like losing the only thing he’d ever worked for; the only thing he ever wanted. He didn’t much think about love and, apart from the wavering friend with which to relieve some mutual physical stresses, he didn’t think he needed it. This too contributed to Viktor’s subsequent depression from when he lost. Everyone usually has a best friend or a parent or a lover supporting their careers and endeavors. When things go wrong, it’s those people who hold your hand and pick you up again. Viktor was without those people. 

He was suddenly with a need for both life and love, yet had neither. 

Viktor dropped spread out like a starfish across the floor of the hotel room. “Ah, Finland is so nice.” 

“Why are you on the floor?” Yuuri asked. “There are two perfectly comfortable beds here.” 

“You said I can’t lay with you so I’d rather lay on the floor,” Viktor huffed back. 

“That’s silly,” Yuuri said. “I-if that’s it then--” 

Viktor didn’t hesitate. He jumped up from the floor and tackled Yuuri onto the bed. He nuzzled Yuuri’s chest. “Mmm, this is much better.” 

“D-don’t be ridiculous,” Yuuri murmured. “Obviously, you’d be more comfortable without another body here.” 

That was Yuuri’s innocent, inexperienced heart talking. “Even if I weren’t perfectly comfortable, which I am,” Viktor replied. “My heart is much happier with you here.” 

Yuuri had only called Viktor as a pick-me-up more than anything. He was really just a fan that didn’t want Viktor to give up. He didn’t realize that he’d inadvertently stepped in to the empty ‘L’ slots in Viktor’s heart and gave him renewed confidence in himself, while at the same time changing his way of thinking. Whatever happened at Worlds, whatever may transpire during their week in Helsinki, he’d dug himself into those places for Viktor and Viktor had already built support on them. 

Yuuri sighed. “O-okay.” 

Viktor let out a sigh and smiled. “How long do we have left to lay here?”

“Your practice group gets to go at 2PM. You’re the last group before the women practice sessions,” Yuuri said. “It’s about 10 now.” 

“How long is it?” Viktor asked. 

“There are two hours allotted,” Yuuri said, “but I doubt you’ll use all that time.”

“Then what should we do afterwards?” Viktor asked. “I’ve never been to Finland before.” 

“Me either,” Yuuri said. “What is there to do?” 

“Hmmm.” Viktor remembered a certain Russian Punk he still had to make up with. “Let’s go shopping so I can buy Yuri a gift.” 

“How come?” Yuuri asked. 

“His birthday was just a couple of weeks ago and he’s still mad at me for leaving Russia,” Viktor said. “I owe him an apology, but he’s not so forgiving, so I’m going to lead with the fact that Chris, Otabek and I kept JJ off the podium at the exhibition and follow up with a gift.” 

Yuuri chuckled. “That sounds like a good plan.” 

Viktor sighed and hugged tighter around Yuuri. He felt slightly foolish to be so blissed.

***

“Mina--Minami!” Minami struck a series of dramatic poses in front of the cutout of Yuuri. “You look like a crazed fan,” Minami’s coach, Kanako, huffed.

“I am a crazed fan!” Minami said. “I wonder if Yuuri’s here now?”

Kinako chuckled, looking at the paper in her hand. “Probably not. Viktor is in practice group E and they don’t practice until 2.” 

Minami let out a deep sigh. “I wanna see Yuuri.” 

“You need to focus, Minami. If your goal is to impress him you have to worry about your programs right now.” 

Minami pulled his hands into fists in front of his chest. “You’re right! If I’m going to get Yuuri to be my coach, I have to work hard.” 

“You know,” Kinako said, “eventually that Yuuri as your coach joke is going to start to get offensive.” 

Minami slumped. “C’mon don’t look at it like that. It’ll only be for a season or two until he retires. You’ll always be my number one coach.” 

Kinako smirked. “And don’t you forget it.” She tugged him away from the cut out of Yuuri. “Come on.” 

Minami trudged through the event center, disgruntled. He wished Yuuri was at least still competing because then he’d be there at least, not running around with Viktor. They threaded through the massive crowds, all there to publicize or document the event, and made their way to the rink. Not many people were out practicing. Emil Nekola, of the Czech Republic, was out there, but was far too distracted trying to get Michele Crispino’s attention who was too busy trying to block his sister’s view of a third person on the ice. 

Minami looked around to try and find whom Sara was so intrigued by, when his eyes landed on a man skating around the ice, seemingly, as far from Sara as he could. He effortlessly jumped up into a quadruple salchow, gaining at least two inches on the highest Minami had ever jumped in his career. He spun out of the jump and skated just past Minami as he made his way down the ice. His black hair fluttered around his head briefly exposing his dark gray eyes and Minami got goosebumps. He didn’t even recognize the guy. Was he competing in the World Championships? Who was he?

“Mi. Nam. I.” 

Minami looked over at Kinako. “Huh?”

“Jeez, I tried to call your name like ten times. What are you so distracted about now? You’d think Yuuri was out there,” she grumbled. 

“Who’s that?” Minami asked, pointing a finger. 

“Hm?” Kinako looked around him. “Oh. That’s Seung-Gil Lee. He represents South Korea.” She sighed. “You’ve competed against him a handful of times. You really ought to learn to focus.” 

A woman walked to the opening in the barrier and Seung-Gil skated over. He pulled his skate guards from the woman’s hands and slipped them on his skates. Just as it seemed like he was going to turn around, ignoring Minami altogether, he shot a piercing gaze in his direction. Minami’s face burned and heart began to race. He was beautiful. 

Minami held a hand up. “Hi.” 

Seung-Gil stared at Minami in silence for a few seconds before finally saying, “I like your hair,” in a deep, obscurely serious voice.

He didn’t give Minami any time to respond as he turned and walked away leaving Minami and his own coach standing there in relative shock. Minami stared until he was gone from sight. 

Seung-Gil Lee… 

Are skaters like that what Minami had been missing always keeping his eyes on Yuuri? 

He smiled. Seung-Gil liked his hair. He suddenly felt very cool.

***

“Yuri! You made it!”

The Russian punk turned his head slowly, gritting his teeth at one of the voices he hated most. “JJ.” 

JJ smiled. His arm was wrapped around his wife, Isabella, and they both wore cheeky expressions. “Congratulations, Yuri,” Isabella sang. 

“Huh?” Yuri spat. “Am I so low on the totem pole that you feel the need to congratulate me? I’d rather be honored by sewer rats.” 

“Oh, so mean,” Isabella hummed. 

Several patrons of the hotel, including a few journalists, had surrounded them and were excitedly listening to the conversation. 

“Don’t mind him,” JJ said. “He’s never been kind.” 

“That’s not true,” Yuri said, “but last time I checked, you weren’t a cat or a gold medal so you get nothing.” 

“Mean…” Isabella grumbled again. 

“Oh, look! It’s Otabek Altin!” 

The crowd and reporters turned their attention to a new body entering the ring. He was tall with black hair styled in an undercut and a designer leather jacket and scarf with regular department store jeans and combat boots. Yuri watched him carefully. He’d never met the man before, though he’d heard of him. The Kazakh skater who suddenly took third place at the World Championships the year prior. He’d taken gold in both of his grand prix series competitions and silver in the Grand Prix finals, and was one of the ones favored to podium at Worlds that year as well.

“Oh, Otabek. Come have a drink with Isabella, Yuri and I,” JJ announced. 

Yuri scoffed. “In which world would I go anywhere with you?” 

Otabek looked over at JJ, a look that was both serene and serious in his brown eyes. “No thank you.” 

He turned his attention to Yuri and the blond furrowed his brow. “What the hell do you want?” Otabek offered only a couple of absent blinks as response before turning to walk away. “Wh-what?”

“You’ll still come, right, Yuri?” JJ asked. 

“Fuck off,” Yuri hissed. His phone rang just as he was about to unleash on JJ and his heart leapt at the name. He answered it, flipped the bird to JJ and his annoying ass wife and walked away. “Hello?”

“Yuri!” Viktor’s voice rang out from the other side. “I’m so happy you answered. I didn’t think you would.” 

Yuri sighed. No matter how hard he tried he was always relatively powerless against his idiot rink-mate. “What do you want?” 

“Your practice group just ended right? Come shopping with Yuuri and I!” Viktor said. 

That was the last thing Yuri wanted. “What about your practice group?” 

“I’m blowing it off--Yuuri, stop. I don’t need it. I’ll still have warm up time tomorrow.--Meet us in front of Mikebon,” Viktor said. 

“Wait. Viktor. I didn’t--” The phone call ended before Yuri could finish. 

He let out a deep sigh. It wasn’t like he had anything else to do and maybe he could find some cool clothes in Helsinki’s shopping district. He slyly slipped over and dropped his practice bag next to Yakov who was in the middle of some heated debate with an odd Italian coach, and then he made his way to the exit. He could hear his own name angrily being called as he slid through the glass doors, but he ignored it completely. What was he going to do, turn around? 

Stupid Yakov…

***

Phichit wracked his brain. He had eight selfies with him and other skaters, but he needed nine for his collage. He looked up and around the lobby of the rink. He had several options, but the most exciting of them was the handsome Christophe Giacometti who had been hanging around the rink for most of the day even though his practice group wasn’t until 2 PM with the other big shots.

He slipped away from Celestino who was arguing with Viktor’s old coach, Yakov, and crossed over to where the beautiful Swiss man was chatting away mindlessly with about 20 different women. The allure, apart from his attractiveness, was no doubt the fact that he was also speaking in Finnish. Phichit sifted through, drawing some attention himself, and moved until he was next to Chris. 

“I didn’t know you spoke Finnish?” Phichit said. 

Chris turned and smiled. He reached out an arm and wrapped it around Phichit and pulled him in and Phichit quickly snapped the selfie he was after. It would be the perfect crown jewel in his photo collage for Twitter. The women around cooed as Chris and Phichit snuggled and several of them began muttering something Phichit couldn’t understand. 

“What are they saying?” Phichit said. 

“They’re saying we make a cute couple,” Chris said. 

Phichit snickered. “Did you tell them that we’re not a--” 

Suddenly Phichit was connected to Chris at the lips and he had no idea why, worse than that, he was definitely going to miss the selfie.

***

“Viktor. I still really think you should go practice,” Yuuri said. He stomped a foot suddenly. “I’m your coach and I demand that you…” He sighed, releasing his weak attempt at being stern. “Please, just go.”

Viktor shook his head. “I’m nervous that if I over practice, I’ll lose it. Besides, the crowd made me anxious last time. I’m okay.” He brought Yuuri’s hand, which was grasped lightly in his to his mouth and kissed the back of it. “I promise.” 

Yuuri’s face pinked. “O-okay.” 

Viktor looked up and down the road. The sun was high and the temperature was warm enough to be outside comfortably, so Helsinki’s shopping street was packed with patrons. They weren’t far from the arena, so it shouldn’t take Yuri that long to get to them. He looked down at the green bag he had clenched in his other hand and sighed. Hopefully the Russian punk wouldn’t blow them off. 

A roar of screams pulled Viktor and Yuuri’s attention down the road to their left. A surge of people, namely teenage girls, were all converging. A few of them had cat ears and tails and Viktor knew immediately what they were looking at. The fairy hadn’t ditched them and was rewarded by being swarmed by his fan, the notorious Yuri’s Angels. 

“What’s that?” Yuuri said. 

“Yuri’s fans,” Viktor said. 

“H-huh?!” Yuuri yelped. “All those people?” 

“He’s actually really popular, way more than me,” Viktor said. 

The crowd parted and a figure broke loose, dressed in a familiar black jacket with leopard print sleeves, the hood pulled up, and the latest designer kicks. Yuri’s green eyes were filled with horror as he raced towards them. 

Viktor held out the green bag as Yuri approached and the punk, as expected, reached out for it, grabbed it, and kept running. They watched after him as the pack of fans surprisingly kept up. 

“Shouldn’t we help him?” Yuuri asked. 

Viktor shook his head. “It’s good for his stamina. He’s still young.” He pulled. “C’mon. Let’s go get something warm to drink.” 

“Good luck, Yuri…” Yuuri hummed as though the blond could still hear him. 

Viktor chuckled. “Maybe he’ll be rescued by a valiant knight.” 

Yuuri groaned. “Don’t try to make yourself feel better for leaving him that way.” 

Viktor laughed. That’s exactly what he was doing. In just half a year’s time, Yuuri Katsuki had him pegged. 

Not that he minded.

***

“Ah! You’re right! I’m trending!” Phichit yelped.

“Told ya,” Chris said. “You can thank me later.” 

They literally had to run from the mass of fans who’d chased them after Chris’ stunt, but Phichit was having fun. They were hunched behind a regal, lion pillar and Phichit was aggressively saving all the photos of his kiss with Chris that fans had already uploaded onto Twitter. 

“Oh!” Chris said. “They’ve made a ship name. Chrichit!” 

Phichit giggled. He’d never been apart of anything like that before. “Chrichit? Why do you get to be first?” 

Chris looked up, his gorgeous, olive eyes landing in Phichit’s chocolate. “Because if it were the other way around it’d be Piss.” 

Phichit nodded. “Solid point.” He smiled. “This is fun. I’m getting a little taste of what it feels like to be Chris every day.” 

Chris sighed. “It gets annoying when you actually are Chris every day. I don’t get to do this very often.”

“‘This?’” Phichit questioned. 

Chris nodded. “Hang around in the quiet with a friend or two.” 

“‘Friend?’” Phichit mused with a smile. 

“I think the kiss helped,” Chris joked and Phichit laughed. 

“Well, okay,” Phichit said. “Let’s go somewhere far from here. If there’s a lot of people, and you’re wearing clothes that won’t make you stand out, you can keep them at bay a little I bet.” 

Chris smiled. “Okay.” 

“Oh!” Phichit said. “There’s a shopping district not far from here. I bet it’s loaded with people. If we go there and find a small cafe or something, it should be okay.” Phichit glanced at the trending tags on his phone. “Aw, Chrichit just stopped trending.” 

“Oh, let’s fix it,” Chris said in his constantly seductive voice. He pulled his phone up and held it out to snap a photo and then kissed Phichit again. 

Phichit’s face burned. He’d been kissed before, but never the soft, breathtaking way Chris did it. If that was the way he just kissed a casual acquaintance, he couldn’t imagine how he would kiss him for real. 

Maybe he’d just set a new goal for himself. 

Chris typed along on his phone for a minute and then smiled. “Done.” 

Phichit’s phone immediately began pinging and buzzing like crazy. Phichit navigated to Chris’ original post and smiled. 

Beneath the photo of them smooching was the simple caption: _‘Helsinki with Bae #Chrichit.’_

***

“Leave me alone, you bitches!”

Yuri was running top speed. The stores around him were nothing more than a blur of colors as he sped down the street. It was no use. He may be agile, but he was running from teenage girls for god’s sake. 

“Yuratchka, sign my elbow!” 

“Yuri! Let me take a picture with your butt!” 

“Yuratchka!”

“Yuri!” 

“Ugh!” He quickly slipped his way through a family taking a photo, using the subsequent confusion to distract his fans, and bolted into a coffee shop. He moved quickly to the table furthest away from the windows and sat down, pulling his hood over. 

Several of the patrons eyes were locked on him and he hissed at them. “Drink your coffee!” 

A bell jingled and Yuri peered over his shoulder. Sure enough, it was a small pocket of his fans, anxiously looking around. Sweat pooled at Yuri’s brow. He was going to get caught again for sure, and this time, he’d have nowhere to run. 

Suddenly, a figure entered his peripheral vision, followed by the screech of a chair being pulled over. The person wrapped an arm around Yuri and pulled him in so quickly he couldn’t see anything before his face was shrouded by the other’s chest. 

“Nothing over here,” one of his fans said from across the room. “What about at that table?” 

“No,” another replied and her voice was close enough that Yuri felt like if he reached out, he could touch her. “Just a pair of lovers making out.” 

It hit Yuri in that moment. At their current angle, he and whomever he was pressed against probably appeared to be kissing. No one was going to get close enough to confirm that they weren’t. 

“Eh? Maybe he ran up some more. Stupid old woman completely lied,” one girl barked. “Let’s go so we don’t lose him.” 

There was a series of jingles and then Yuri was released from the hold he was in. He let out a deep sigh and looked up. “Hey, thank--” He gasped. The man looking back at him was the very same who’d completely ignored him earlier, Otabek Altin. “O-Otabek.” 

“Sorry about that. It was the best thing I could think of in the moment,” Otabek explained. 

As Yuri looked him over he was slightly taken aback; he was incredibly handsome. Not so conventionally good looking, like Viktor who looked like a doll, but more rugged and… 

…sexy. 

“It’s okay,” Yuri said. “Um… How… Why…?”

“I was at the table over there and I saw you run in,” Otabek said. “I saved you because I want to become friends.” 

Yuri’s heart thumped once harder than it had before. “Friends? Why?” 

Yuri was surprised to learn that despite what he believed to be true, Otabek and Yuri had technically met before when Otabek attended a skating camp that Yakov had hosted. Yuri was just ten at the time and that was still when he refused to acknowledge anything other than his own growth, but Otabek had been there as well. 

“I remember thinking about you,” Otabek explained. “That you had the discernable eyes of a soldier during battle.” 

“A soldier…” Yuri murmured. For seventeen years he’d been called ‘cute,’ ‘adorable,’ ‘sweet,’ ‘fairy,’ ‘girly,’ and ‘kitten.’ He was the self-proclaimed Russian punk, but no one ever treated him as such. He was petite and always treated less dominant than he wanted to be. To be called a soldier… “Thanks.” 

“So, are you gonna become my friend or not?” 

Yuri smiled.

***

Minami couldn’t stop glancing over. There was no denying it, that was definitely Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin in the corner. It almost looked like they were making out, but he couldn’t tell for sure. They were both kind of known for not really being very social, but now they’re sitting and smiling over coffee.

He was jealous. 

“Can I get you another one?” 

Minami looked over. “Oh, no thank you. I still have some--” His words got choked up when his gaze finally settled on the person that addressed him. 

It was none other than Seung-Gil himself. 

Minami coughed to catch his breath and shook his head. 

“Are you okay?” Seung-Gil asked. Minami nodded and then shook his head. “I’ll get you water.” 

Minami reached out and grabbed Seung-Gil’s hand. “No, I’m okay.” He realized what he was doing and his face lit ablaze. He pulled his hand back with a yelp. “Ah! I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” Seung-Gil put a hand on the back of the chair. “Can I join you?”

“Um…” Minami was so nervous he couldn’t think straight. “Okay.” 

Seung-Gil sat down. “I like your hair.” 

Minami nodded. “Yeah… Thanks.” 

“Why did you dye it like that?” Seung-Gil asked and things were a bit awkward. 

Minami eyed the red patch of hair that highlight his head of blond hair. “Um. I was always really tiny and people would always trip over me and step on me so I dyed this part red so it was easy to see.” 

“That’s funny,” Seung-Gil said with a stone serious face. “I would never dye my hair, but it looks good on you.” 

Was he complimenting him? It was so difficult to tell with his expression. “Thank you,” Minami said. “Um, although, I think you could change your hair and still look okay.” 

“You don’t like my hair like this?” Seung-Gil asked. 

Minami’s cheeks burned. “No! That’s not what I meant. More like, um… You’re good looking. Good looking people can do whatever they want.” 

A small smile found Seung-Gil’s face and Minami couldn’t help but mimic it. “Thanks,” he said. Minami chuckled and Seung-Gil’s evaporated in an instant. “What?” 

“Oh, no. You should smile more,” Minami said. 

“Really?” Seung-Gil asked. 

Minami nodded. “It’s really nice.” 

“I’ve always been told my smile is weird,” Seung-Gil said. 

Minami hunched his brow. “That’s silly. It’s the whole ‘good looking’ thing again. Even unattractive people look better when they smile, so when attractive people smile it’s really nice.” 

Seung-Gil smiled a bit broader then. “Thank you.” 

The bell of the cafe jingled and Seung-Gil’s beautiful smile dropped from his face. 

“There you are! Why aren’t you answering your phone?” Minami looked over his shoulder and Sara was rushing towards them. “We’re supposed to go on a date you know.” 

“I can’t go on a date with you,” Seung-Gil said. 

“What? Why?” Sara squealed back. “You’re so rude.” 

“You’re rude,” Seung-Gil spat back. “I’m already on a date.” 

“D-Date?” Minami and Sara resounded.

***

Suddenly it was possible the joke with Chris had gone too far. The sun was starting to set and Phichit was officially getting engagement congratulations and requests for wedding interviews.

“Maybe we should tell them,” Phichit said. “I feel bad lying.” 

“It’s not a lie,” Chris said. “We’re engaged now.” 

Something about it sounded really nice, but Phichit knew it was a joke. Even though they had been on something much like a date and were now walking down the road towards the sunset hand in hand, but they weren’t actually engaged. Phichit Chulanot was just some budding skater with notably above average selfie skills, but that was about it. He certainly wasn’t the guy who was going to pull _the_ Christophe Giacometti off the market. Even suggesting so was starting to feel weird. 

“You don’t want to be engaged to me?” Chris asked. 

“I… That’s not… No, I--” At the end of the road, Viktor and Yuuri turned the corner and started towards them. They too were holding hands and were positively glowing. Yuuri noticed him and waved a hand towards them. “Oh, it’s Viktor and Yuuri.” 

“You’re close with Yuuri, right?” Chris asked. 

“Yeah,” Phichit said. “He’s my best friend.” 

“What’s going on with he and Viktor?”

“Yuuri loves Viktor. He always has,” Phichit replied. “He already adored Viktor, but then when they met it made him love him for real.” He looked over at Chris. “Why?”

“At first I thought it was just a fling for Viktor, but now I think he’s serious about him. He’s got his confidence back and then some. He’s so happy.” He squeezed Phichit’s hand. “Seems nice.” 

The entire scope of the day changed in half a second. The kisses, the shopping, the hand holding, the relationship joke; suddenly it all meant something completely different. 

Viktor and Yuuri finally reached them and each smiled as they glanced down at their joined hands. Phichit and Chris smiled similarly at Viktor and Yuuri. 

“Did you two have a good day?” Viktor asked. 

“The best,” Phichit responded. “You?”

“Really good,” Yuuri said. “We--” 

A fan walked by with a smile. “Congratulations on your engagement.” 

All four men looked over at him. “Thank you.” 

Their heads whipped back towards one another, eyes all respectively widened, but before anyone asked questions they all simply started laughing. 

Athletes have a funny way of denying themselves life and love when they’re too consumed by their crafts, but on that beautiful, wintry day in Helsinki, Finland more men than just Viktor discovered the importance of having a surplus of both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's new life and love have affected his Agape.


	11. Unexpected Outbursts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finds the World Championships overwhelming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV change for reasons that you'll see in the chapter. 
> 
> Next chapter is the last chapter. :(

Yuuri stood next to, but slightly behind Viktor as they stood along the barrier waiting for JJ to evacuate the ice so that he could head out for his short program. He could sense Viktor’s confidence as it flowed into him and for whatever odd reason, that confidence was creating a rift that Yuuri couldn’t seem to get around. Part of him wanted to back away from Viktor, suddenly feeling like he had no right to be standing so close to him, while the other part of him wanted to reach out and grab him in the hopes that just touching him may close the gap and shake off the sense of impending doom. 

“Are you that nervous?” Viktor asked, not turning to look at Yuuri. “I promised you I’d win gold didn’t I? You don’t trust me?”

“It’s not that…” Yuuri murmured and it wasn’t. 

He didn’t fear that Viktor wouldn’t win gold, in fact, he was certain he would. With the programs they’d been working on steadily over the course of the last few months and a couple of victories, however small, under his belt, there was no way Viktor wouldn’t leave the Helsinki as anything but a champion. 

That was what Yuuri feared. 

He’d poured over his emotions from knowing he might never skate again and his gratitude to Celestino and his family and friends for sticking with him into his Grand Prix performance, but that medal was an anomaly. 

 

 _“You’ve choreographed a routine?” Celestino asked with excitement._

_“Yeah,” Yuuri replied. “I was just thinking…” Yuuri twiddled his fingers and blushed. “I always wanted to do it, just like Viktor and… I thought I had more time, but since I don’t. This is my last chance to skate in the same place as Viktor and impress him with a routine that I choreographed all by myself.”_

_Celestino rested a hand on Yuuri’s head. “I think you’re plenty skilled enough. You just need the confidence.”_

_Yuuri smiled. “I’ll probably need a little help.”_

_“Of course! I’m your coach after all! Let’s make this routine the best one yet!”_

 

Yuuri hadn’t shared as much, but the reason his series had been been as outstanding as it had been was because he was fighting for the opportunity to stand in the same place as Viktor, it hadn’t been his intention at all to personally shake Viktor’s confidence to the point that he, in turn, performed his worst Grand Prix series. Now that Yuuri’s knee was healing and his career was beginning to look bright again, what he feared most was things going back to the way they were before. He wasn’t afraid that Viktor was going to do poorly. He was afraid Viktor was going to perform as expected, if not better. He was going to return to being _the_ amazing Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri was going to return to being some kid leagues below watching him from a distance. 

These two routines were all they had left. After it was over, it was over.

“Next on the rink, representing Russia alongside Yuri Plisetsky is Viktor Nikiforov!” 

Viktor skated out onto the ice, but stopped before getting to far from Yuuri. He took a deep breath before looking back over his shoulder and flashing his signature heart shaped smile. Yuuri’s heart raced and he smiled and nodded back. What business did he have feeling so anxious about everything for? He got to spend the last few months alongside his idol, learning from him, coaching him and falling in love with him. It was something most people don’t get in a lifetime. He would miss Viktor when he was gone, but at least he’d have the experience and memories and every time he’d skate onto the ice, just like before, he’d do it for Viktor. That was the silent vow he’d emblazoned in the ring Viktor had given him the night before as a thank you gift, the one that he hoped would always reach Viktor somehow via the matching one he wore. Circumstance would surely pull them apart again, Yuuri was no lucky guy after all, but he’d always have the winter where he got to coach Viktor. 

Viktor skated out to center ice, looking stunning in the white and silver sequined piece that covered every centimeter of his full frame, yet also left delectable shots of his sides and back peek out between fishnets and feathers. His signature head of silky, gray hair settled perfectly around his face, framing his emotional blue eyes as they took one last glance at Yuuri before closing to wait the start of the music. 

This was it. 

The beginning of the end. 

“Sic mea vita est temporaria…”

The start of the routine was always Yuuri’s favorite. The minimalist movements and intentional way he made it so that it was much more about bearing emotions than filling the beautiful music with complex movement was Yuuri’s way of keeping the routine at a difficulty level he could handle while at the same time achieving the composition scores he was known for. He always wondered if that made it too easy for Viktor, but he was never brave enough to ask. 

 

_“That’s an interesting concept,” Phichit said. “I don’t know that anyone’s ever done anything like that before.” His hamsters, Nilla, Choco and Mel, were all in hamster balls colliding with one another on the floor below. “What made you want to do it?”_

_“It just kind of occurred to me while watching Viktor’s Grand Prix series routines,” Yuuri said. “If my knee does heal and I can skate again, I want to skate routines that mean something to me.”_

_“Agape and Eros are both about love though right? I thought you said you’ve never been in love before?”_

_“Well…” That wasn’t entirely true._

_Thanks to Viktor, Yuuri had fallen in love once before. With skating._

 

Now, thanks to Viktor, Yuuri had fallin in love twice. 

Viktor flourished out into the Quadruple Salchow, Triple Toe Loop combination that was the apex of the jump composition and did so with an arm in the air on each for higher marks. It made sense that out of the two routines Yuuri choreographed, that Viktor ended up skating the Agape routine. It was a routine that ultimately had been choreographed specifically around him and the love of skating that he gave to Yuuri. It was something else that would always connect them. The true love that they had each poured into the Agape routine. 

Yuuri held his breath as Viktor went up into the final jump, the Quad Toe Loop. It was the only part of the routine Viktor ever struggled with, and he did so only because his stamina wasn’t as strong as Yuuri’s. His fears were unfounded as Viktor spun through the air perfectly, shocking Yuuri with both arms twisted above his head and landed with mastery befitting him. Viktor was a king and the audience was his kingdom as they cheered through his final sit spins. He swiveled around center ice and clasped his hands together and slowly pushed them above his head into his final pose. 

It was flawless. 

Yuuri smiled brightly as he watched Viktor soaking in the success of his short, a variety of flowers and stuffed animals raining down on him from his fans above. It was exactly what a man like Viktor deserved. Constant and extravagant praise.

He greeted Viktor at the barrier with a hug and congratulations and was pleased when the Russian beauty didn’t drop his hand to walk around to the kiss and cry. 

“And Viktor Nikiforov’s score is in… A 102 even, just a few points shy of his previous world record!” 

“Amazing,” Yuuri said, squeezing Viktor’s hand. “You were wonderful.” 

“It’s all thanks to you, Yuuri,” Viktor replied. He leaned over and nuzzled his head against Yuuri’s. “Thank you.” 

“No,” Yuuri said. “This is who you are.” 

“Hmmm. Maybe,: Viktor hummed. “Still. Thank you.” 

Yuuri smiled. “You’re welcome.” 

Otabek Altin was next up, but Viktor was quickly being flagged outside for interviews and pictures. Yuuri stood off to the side, watching Viktor smile and speak happily in his natural habitat. It was only a matter of minutes before his emotions were filling his body. He took a deep breath and turned away and made his way back to the arena where Otabek was performing. Yuuri watched him and missed the ice and hated the way he felt torn. If he wasn’t returning to skating, would he be allowed to stay near Viktor? Was it impossible to have both the joy of skating and the joy of being with the man he’d grown inexplicably attached to? 

He couldn’t bring himself to regret returning to skating as he watched Otabek. He was such a strong and dynamic skater, all the competitors were. Hew wanted to feel the thrill of competing against them again and the satisfaction of continuously overcoming hurdles to become an ever better athlete. He wanted to skate again, he really did. So why did he feel so lost? 

“Yuuri?” 

Yuuri looked behind him and Viktor was standing there. He now had his Russia jacket over his costume. 

“Oh, Viktor,” Yuuri replied. “I was just watching Otabek. It occurred to me that I haven’t seen much of his work before.” 

Viktor joined Yuuri against the barrier of the balcony. “Was he any good?” 

“Otabek Altin snags a 101.98 score, falling just a few hairs shy of Viktor’s score!” The audience let out a resounding cheer as the announcer’s voice boomed out and Otabek’s score popped up on megatron hanging overhead. 

“Well, that answers that,” Viktor said with a giggle. 

Yuuri let out an awkward chuckle. “Yeah.” 

“You okay?” Viktor asked. 

“Yeah,” Yuuri said. “Come on, let’s go find a seat. Chris is coming up.” 

“Oh… okay,” Viktor said. 

“You’re back in top form, Viktor. What, did you forget to take your wheaties before the Grand Prix Finals?” JJ asked from nearby with his fiancee at his side. 

“Very funny,” Viktor said. “Thanks to Yuuri--” 

“I know, I know,” JJ cut him off. “Chris told me all about it. You and him running around with younger skaters chasing your youth. I’ll be happier when you’re both past this phase. The future is here. I just hope you two don’t start going easy on us because you let your feelings get involved.” 

“Oh god,” Yuri huffed from a couple of rows back. “I agree with him. I’m gonna throw up.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with paving the way for the new generation,” Viktor replied. 

“Gross,” Yuri hissed. “We don’t need you to pave the way you stupid old man.” 

“So glad we’re friends again, Yuri,” Viktor said with a silly smile. 

“Ick. We’ve never been friends you idiot,” Yuri barked. 

“Next up on the ice, former champion, Christophe Giacometti, representing Switzerland!” 

Viktor skipped quickly to a seat and cupped his hands over his face. “Bonne chance!” Viktor tapped the seat next to him. “Yuuri.” 

Yuuri’s heart was racing. He needed a few moments to be away from Viktor. To be away from everyone. “I’m gonna use the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” 

Yuuri made his way out of the balcony and down the hallway towards the bathroom. Several journalists attempted to stop him on the way. 

“Yuuri, will you go back to Celestino for your new season?” 

“When will Viktor go back to Russia?”

“Do you think you’ll ever work with Viktor again?”

“Do you fear that Viktor won’t take you seriously with your new relationship?”

“What happens if Viktor fails again next year?”

“Yuuri, you’ll have to fight all the way back to Worlds next year after forgoing this year. What’s your plan?” 

Yuuri just barely made it inside the bathroom and behind the locked door of a stall before his emotions spilled over and tears were streaming down his face. He didn’t know the answer to any of those questions. He hadn’t thought it through. He and Viktor were rivals. It was his routine at the Grand Prix that had knocked Viktor off the podium and shattered his confidence. Not only was he going to have to say goodbye to Viktor, but he was going to have to stoke the flames of rivalry so that Viktor wouldn’t go easy on him as either a result of their friendship or his knowledge of Yuuri’s knee. He was grateful for Viktor. Viktor who fought so hard to give him back the career he thought he’d lost, and trusted him with something as important as his World Championship routines. 

Truthfully, he was in love with Viktor. 

He grabbed his ring and sniffled, trying to stop the tears. He reached over to pull some toilet paper off the roll to wipe his eyes when there was a sudden slam against the door of the stall. Yuuri jumped, pulling way too much toilet paper off the roll, haphazardly rolling it back up to try and hide his mess. He stood up and unlocked the door and pushed the door aside, and standing on the other side facing him, with his blond hair flung across his piercing, green eyes set for Yuuri in a gaze of absolute disgust, was none other than Yuri Plisetsky himself. 

“Yu--”

“I heard you’re coming back next season,” he growled. “Running around with Viktor for a few months and then turning around and ‘magically’ coming back.” 

Yuuri frantically shook his head. “You two going at it together is only going to make things gross. Besides, we don’t need two Yuri’s in the senior division. You should just stay retired…” Yuri stomped towards Yuuri and shoved his face forward. “PIG!” 

He backed away, rolled his eyes at Yuuri and sauntered away. 

“W-what?” Yuuri said. 

Yuuri didn’t know what to make of the past ten minutes, either JJ’s outburst or Yuri’s. Maybe getting involved with Viktor had been a horrible idea. As he walked out of the bathroom, he considered just making a run for it. Maybe if he ran far and fast enough he would go back in time. He glanced down as the gold on his finger caught the light and glinted. 

No. He wouldn’t give up the time he had with Viktor for anything in the world. 

“Oh, Yuuri. I’ve been looking for you.” Viktor smiled and reached out a hand. “Everything is pretty much done here. Should we get going?” 

Yuuri bit the inside of his cheek. He knew what had to be done. He grabbed the ring around his finger and slid it off slowly. He turned it over in his fingers a few times and sighed, then set it in the center of Viktor’s palm. 

He looked up at Viktor, maintaining as neutral a face as possible. “After tomorrow, it’s over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "After tomorrow, it's over."


	12. See You Next Level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor performs the most emotional free skate of his career.

Viktor looked down at the ring in his hand. Crashing and burning to a sixth place finish during the Grand Prix Finals paled in comparison. He looked up at Yuuri and before he could stop himself, tears were streaming down his cheeks. 

“How…” Viktor sniffled. “How could you do something like this?”

Yuuri’s face darkened. “V-Viktor…” 

“Do you think I was playing some sort of game when I gave this to you, that it would be so easy for you to give back?” Viktor asked. “I thought you felt the same way as me.”

“I-I do,” Yuuri said, “but I don’t want to hold you back.” Yuuri bowed his head. “I’m sorry. I’ll go.” 

Yuuri turned to walk away and Viktor panicked. He loved Yuuri, more than himself. In such a short period of time Yuuri had taught him more about himself than he’d learned in the breadth of his life up to that point. He didn’t want to lose Yuuri. He couldn’t lose Yuuri. 

“Yuuri, I’m retiring!” Viktor shouted out, and several nearby people heard him and stopped and began paying close attention to the conversation. A few pulled out their phones and immediately began recording. Yuuri stopped and turned back towards him, eyes wide, and a little red. “After Worlds, I’m letting skating go.” 

“What?” Yuuri said. 

Viktor eyed the people around him nervously, wishing terribly that they would go away. He’d already said the worst of what he had to say, but he needed the rest of the conversation to be personal to them. He rushed forward and grabbed Yuuri’s hand and dragged him into a nearby dressing room and locked the door. No doubt there would be a few fans with ears pressed tight to the door, but he didn’t care as long as they weren’t under a watchful gaze. He looked into Yuuri’s eyes and sighed. 

“You don’t want to hold me back?” Viktor said. 

Yuuri’s cheeks were red as he averted his gaze. “I’m afraid that I’ll be too much of an anchor for you. You deserve to have a strong and exciting rest of your career and I can’t give that to you so--” 

“Don’t say something so selfish to me!” Viktor barked. 

Yuuri recoiled and his eyes shot to Viktor. “S-selfish?” 

“Don’t go making decisions like that without consulting me!” Viktor hissed. “Skating means a lot to me, but you mean more.” Viktor held up Yuuri’s ring. “Would I have given you something like this if I was interested in you just giving it back to me like that. Didn’t you think that would hurt me?”

Yuuri’s eyes glistened. “I’m sorry.” 

“I was going to wait until after tomorrow to tell you, but I’ve decided I’m going to retire,” Viktor said. “That way we don’t have to make a decision that will take us apart.” 

Yuuri puffed up his chest and his face turned even darker, burning even the tips of his ears. “Now who is it that’s saying something selfish?!”

Viktor’s shoulders drooped. “Huh?”

“What have we been fighting for this whole time?” Yuuri whined. “All you wanted was to get your confidence back so you could continue your career! You’ve been so upset thinking that this is your last season and now you’re saying that you’re going to retire so we can be together? How does that not make me feel like I’m the cause of the end of your career? I can’t live with something like that!” 

Viktor’s throat burned. “I hadn’t thought about it like that, but then…” He sniffled. “What do we do?” 

***

Yuuri and Viktor stood in silence just inside the corridor that led out to the ice. All around Viktor was the muffled sound of Otabek’s music ending but it was far from him over the pounding of his heart. In his fingers, though Yuuri couldn’t see it at the angle he was standing, was the ring that Yuuri had given back to him. He gently clinked it against his own. Memories of the last few months flooded Viktor’s brain. Suddenly being Facetimed by Yuuri and invited to Hasetsu. Seeing him perform and then pass over the Agape routine. Going for midnight walks with the dogs in the chilly, Japanese night. Their first kiss. The exhibition in Minnesota. A few months of experiences with the man meant so much more to him than his skating career and accolades. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t understand where Yuuri was coming from. If Yuuri said something similar to him, he’d be upset as well. It wasn’t right for him to suddenly say he’d be retiring after all of the hard work they’d put in to counteract that, not to mention, Viktor wasn’t ready to retire. 

That being said, he couldn’t give up Yuuri. What was the right answer?

“Viktor.”

Viktor looked up and Yuuri had the curtain leading out to the rink peeled aside. He had a weak and awkward smile on his face and Viktor mirrored it, smiling as he passed by him. Just before he walked out, he reached down, took Yuuri’s hand, and dropped his ring into it. 

“I don’t know what the future looks like,” Viktor huffed, “but for me, you have to be in it. I won’t let you go.” He smiled genuinely. “This time, I am being selfish.” 

Yuuri’s eyes, glistened and then a few tears spilled out. He quickly slid his ring back onto his finger a sighed heavily. He nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Don’t take it off again, okay?” Viktor said. 

Yuuri nodded frantically. “Okay.” 

Viktor sighed and smiled. He still didn’t know the answer, but going back to a life without Yuuri simply wasn’t an option. Whatever happened, it would all work out as long as he kept that notion close. He wasn’t giving Yuuri up, so the rest would fall into place, simply because it had to.

Viktor nodded at Otabek as they passed one another as Viktor slipped out onto the ice, and then he skated down the barrier a bit. He handled a few necessities; handing over his jacket, blowing his nose, allowing Yuuri to knock a few wisps of his hair back into place. He smiled at Yuuri and took his hand into his, running his thumb over Yuuri’s ring. Finally he pulled Yuuri into a hug, causing an uproar of coos and applause. 

“Watch me, Yuuri,” Viktor said. “This is for you.”

“Yes, Viktor,” Yuuri whispered back. 

Viktor pulled away, nodding at Yuuri, and giggling at his prevalent blush, and then turned and skated out to center ice. The shimmering, pink fabric of the right sleeve of his costume caught the light and glistened, somehow communicating Viktor’s feelings. He took a deep breath and dropped his head and smiled. It felt like poetic justice to be performing that routine at such a turning point in he and Yuuri’s relationship. His heart was filled with nothing more but to keep Yuuri close. He could give the routine everything it needed. 

The gentle violins in the beginning of his piece rang out and Viktor raised his head. He quickly brought his hand to his mouth as he spun out and kissed his ring gently. As he stuck out an arm and glided in Yuuri’s direction, he noticed he was doing the same. As he glided around he remembered the nervous and unsettled way he felt when he first went to Hasetsu. How unsure he was about anything his life. 

But then he saw Yuuri’s smiling face for the first time. He stepped through the turnstile of the train station and left his life before Yuuri behind. 

He jumped into his first quad, a quadruple lutz and landed it cleanly, all the while building speed for his signature move the quadruple flip. It was something that people had come to expect from him, but the Viktor in this routine was anything but the old Viktor and as he jumped up into his quadruple flip, he did so with all of the vigor of his new life. 

His new love. 

The triple flip followed and led into a step-sequence and spin, both things Yuuri were known for. He channeled all of his love for the man into these features, remembering how much Yuuri had given him in the past few months. How much he had changed his life, and in turn, his skating. He flew into his flying sit spin and couldn’t help but smile. Yuuri had been a good coach, despite what either of them expected. 

The quadruple Salchow was coming and was Yuuri’s favorite part of Viktor’s routine. He would keep Yuuri close with this routine, never let him go. These things he felt in earnest as he jumped up and landed the Salchow without so much as a passing glance. 

He hoped Yuuri was watching. Seeing everything he had as he beared it out for him. It wasn’t about winning gold, or hanging onto his career any longer. His routine was about what his routine was about. 

Yuuri Katsuki. Stay Close to Me. 

Another flowing step sequence was the perfect opportunity for Viktor to show everyone his new self and as he moved, bleeding from one move to the next, he took deep, long breaths and allowed the emotions to effervesce from each pore in his skin. He wanted the world to know how much he loved Yuuri. How much the routine was for him. 

Three double flips in a row was simply a show of his athletic ability, and was Yuuri’s idea. Viktor didn’t have the stamina Yuuri did to perform energetic quads at a reasonable height by the second half of his routine. He would fit one more quad into the performance, because he needed it for the points, but it was Yuuri’s idea to fill the second half of the routine with elements that appeared difficult, but were a breeze for Viktor. He couldn’t help but chuckle a little as he jumped up into the triple lutz. It had made Yuuri so nervous, the idea of being Viktor’s coach, but in the end he’d given Viktor some of the best advice of his career, solely because he’d been studying Viktor and tracking his movements ever since the inception of his career. Yuuri knew Viktor inside and out, and that created a strong coach-student bond that neither Viktor nor Yuuri anticipated. 

That was it. 

Viktor’s heart sang out as he jumped into the triple flip. He knew how he would stay close to Yuuri. 

He skated towards the barrier exactly where the man was standing, smiling brilliantly, and unable to contain the tears and they seeped out of his eyes and slipped down his cheeks. 

He could stay near Yuuri. He knew the answer now. 

He skated around and poured all of his excitement into the quadruple toe loop, triple toe loop combination that was the final jump of his routine, before springing down into the combination spin that he and Yuuri worked on together meticulously over the course of the last few months. Every second he’d had with Yuuri up to that point spun into his mind and washed over his skin. All of his love for Yuuri poured out as he struck his final pose, choosing in that moment to point an arm towards Yuuri and place the other hand over his chest as the final horns of the routine resounded.

The crowd broke out into loud applause as Viktor’s routine finished and the announcers could be heard even over the roar, congratulating him on a masterful performance. All he cared about, however, was the look on Yuuri’s face. His cheeks were rosy red and eyes were watery. His mouth was curved into a bright smile and he nodded as Viktor’s eyes locked into his. He finally turned to face the crowd and offered a bow as a rain of stuffed animals and flowers poured down on him. He looked around, carefully selecting a rose that was tossed, and lifted it. He skated over to the barrier and handed the rose to Yuuri, eliciting a reign of coos. He skated through the barrier and retrieved his skate guards and boldly took Yuuri’s hand and led them over to the kiss and cry. 

They sat on the bench, smiling through a flurry of photographs, and though Viktor had already mentally moved on to what was next, Yuuri sat with his hands clasped over his mouth and his gaze set for the megatron. He was anxiously awaiting Viktor’s score as if it was his own. He could see the stream of thoughts rushing through Yuuri’s head. The desire to have Viktor receive a score that would earn him the gold, while at the same time hoping it wasn’t something unattainable as a competitor.

Yuuri’s anxiety bled over and Viktor swallowed hard. He felt in control of his performance, but the last barrier between he and Yuuri’s present and future was that score. It carried more weight than Viktor wanted to admit. 

Finally, large red numbers popped up on the screen beneath the image of Viktor and Yuuri in the kiss and cry. 

“Oh my god,” Viktor hummed. 

“And Viktor Nikiforov breaks his long standing world record with a score of 221.58, a near flawless free program score that has just earned him a gold medal!” 

“Viktor…” Yuuri murmured. “You did it.” 

Viktor took Yuuri’s hand in his and squeezed gently. “We did it.” 

Viktor’s smile didn't fade as the medal ceremony commenced. Even through the announcement of the youth winners and female winners, Viktor stood smiling stupidly. Why did he suddenly feel grateful that he failed during the Grand Prix Finals? He wouldn't have met Yuuri were it not for that. He could no longer bring himself to regret it. 

That was how much Yuuri had changed him.   
He approached him with his gold medal in hand once the closing ceremony had happened and held out his arms. Yuuri walked, without apprehension, into the embrace. Viktor had changed him too. 

“I'm so proud of you, Viktor,” Yuuri sang.

Viktor’s heart soared. In his near two decades in the sport, Viktor had never had the experience of excitedly hugging someone and showing off his medals. He would usually receive some sort of passing words of neutralized congratulations from Yakov, and only after a lecture, then he would leave alone, go home alone and celebrate alone. Viktor had someone to share his joy with now. He wouldn't let it go. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor began, pulling away from the hug. “Grant me one wish.” 

Yuuri rebalanced his glasses with a smile. “Okay?” 

Viktor took Yuuri’s hands between his. “Let me be your coach this time!” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “What?” 

“I'll have Yakov be my coach again and I'll be yours.” 

Yuuri took in a breath and his cheeks pinked. “You're not planning to retire?” 

Viktor cast a sly smile. “How could I? I haven't had the satisfaction of beating you yet.” 

Yuuri smiled and then bunched his brow. “But how will it work if Yakov is your coach and you’re mine? Wouldn't it be hard from--” Yuuri’s face turned dark red all the way to the tips of his ears as the realization hit him.

Viktor nodded. “Will you come to St. Petersburg with me, Yuuri?” 

Yuuri exhaled so heavily, Viktor could near see smoke come out. He finally nodded weakly. “O-okay.” 

Viktor pulled him back into a hug. Yuuri Katsuki truly had changed his life. 

“Can I kiss you, Yuuri?” Viktor whispered into Yuuri’s ear. 

Yuuri yelped, but nodded. Viktor pulled his face away just enough to place a hand on Yuuri’s face and gently bring their lips together. Viktor melted as it happened. 

This happiness was his forever and never again would he fear asking someone to Stay Close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it! I hope that you enjoyed this fic of mine. It started to write itself really around Episode 10 of the anime, and the way things wrapped up there, I couldn't resist. 
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr and Twitter: @jazzyrwrites (for both) and I'll see your beautiful faces, next level!


End file.
